RADIO FAIRY TAIL
by Lila-san
Summary: Natsu y Juvia son amigos desde la infancia: su sueño es entrar a la famosa estación de radio y tener su propio programa, además de conocer a sus amores platónicos: Lucy y Gray, que desean entrar a la universidad, camino difícil para los cuatro para cumplir sus sueños. ¿Tendrán lo que desean?. GRUVIA Y NALU, aclaración y no se preocupen
1. RADIO FAIRY TAIL

**RADIO FAIRY TAIL.**

-_La siguiente canción es para Kassandra de Erick, que la disfrutes_- decía la locutora de la famosa estación de Maglonia, la música empezó a sonar.

No importa cuánto duela sé que valdrá la pena  
Poder a tu lado estar  
No importa lo que digan yo sé que algún día  
Nunca nos podrán separar  
Porque nunca dejare de luchar (Me encanta la música)

-¡Kyaa! Qué lindo- decía una chica peliazul sentada en una banquilla mientras escuchaba la música sonar de una radio.

-Cállate Juvia, que no dejas oír- dijo de pronto un pelirosa que estaba también sentado en la banca oyendo la música.

Te regalo la luna y te regalo el sol  
Todas las emociones que hay en mi corazón  
Te regalo esta música y la canto por ti  
Te regalo un poema que aún no escribí  
Es tanto lo que tengo para darte mi…

-…amor- siguió la chica con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¡Juvia!- le regaño el pelirosa.

-Dejen de pelear- se oyó una vocecita proveniente de un gatito azul.

-Happy… ahora tu…- dijo el chico cansado de tanta interrupción.

-Shhh, Natsu que no dejas o ir- dijeron los dos mientras subían el volumen de la radio.

-Pero…-

-¡CALLATE!- dijeron los dos al tiempo que subían más el volumen de la radio.

-¡Uf! Con ustedes no se puede- dijo al fin.

-_Espero que Kassandra le haya gustado- _dijo una voz masculina proveniente de la radio.

-¡Gray-sama!- dijo la chica al tiempo que abrazaba la radio.

-Juvia, lo romperás- dijo Natsu al tiempo que le sacaba el objeto-En serio no superas tu infancia- le dijo en tono de regaño a lo que la chica bajo la cabeza.

-_Como nos gusta los jóvenes enamorados- _dijo de pronto otra voz pero de mujer.

-¡Lucy!- dijo el pelirosa al tiempo que besaba la radio, sus dos amigos lo miraron con una cara de fastidio.

-¿Ahora quien es el que actúa como niño?- dijo la chica molesta.

-¡Natsu!- dijo el neko azul feliz, Juvia asintió al tiempo que Natsu se sonrojaba.

-Cállense- dijo mirando a otro lado enfadado, Juvia y Happy rieron por la actitud del pelirosa.

* * *

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy, gracias por la sintonía- decía una chica rubia, con los ojos marrones llamada Lucy.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo su compañero/amigo, un chico pelinegro y de ojos grises llamado Gray.

-Y… corte- dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo.

-¡Ay! Al fin- dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba del asiento, Gray también la imito al tiempo que salían de la cabina.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo la chica pelirroja de nombre Erza.

-¡Ah! Parece que duro más de lo habitual- se quejó Lucy cruzada de brazos.

-Pero al menos el rating ha subido considerablemente- dijo Erza seriamente.

-¡Eso es genial!- Lucy dejo de quejarse ya que eso significaba que le pagarían más.

-A mí me da lo mismo- dijo de pronto Gray.

-Gray no seas amargado- le regaño Lucy- debes de alegrarte de que tengamos tanto éxito-

-Si- siguió Erza- si siguen así seguro llegaran muy lejos-

-¡Bah! Para lo que me importa, mientras tenga con que comer- Gray se alejó dejando a las dos chicas en el estudio de grabación.

-Algunas veces no lo aguanto- dijo Lucy enfadada.

-Deberías acostumbrarte a su actitud Lucy- dijo Erza, Lucy no respondió, de pronto entro en la sala un chico de cabello pelinaranja y una chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto el chico extrañado de ver a la mencionada.

-Loke, lo siento- se despidió de sus amigos y se fue dispuesta a alcanzar a su amigo el pelinegro, Erza al ver que salía la rubia se giró a ver a Loke y a la chica de cabello rosa llamada Aries.

-Bueno chicos, su turno- Loke entro en la cabina acompañado de Aries y Erza empezó a dar órdenes a los otros trabajadores para que empiezan con el siguiente programa.

-Buenos días mi ciudad hermosa, soy Loke y me acompaña- vio a la chica Aries.

-Aries y esto es...

-"Uniendo corazones"- dijeron al unísono- radio Fairy Tail.

* * *

-¿Loke?- dijo Natsu- ¡Diablos! El programa ya termino- dijo un poco molesto.

-No, Gray-sama- lloro Juvia haciendo un rio, Natsu vio a su amiga con cara de fastidio encima de una canoa- Ya vine preparado- dijo, la chica paro de llorar y en ese momento vio su celular.

-Natsu-san, es tardísimo- dijo mostrándole el celular.

-Diablos, debemos darnos prisa-acto seguido fue a su moto con la radio y Juvia lo siguió, se subieron, Natsu adelante y Juvia atrás.

-¿Lista?- pregunto viendo a su amiga.

-Si- dijo ella abrazada al pelirosa.

-¿Happy?- pregunto viendo al neko azul encima de la cabeza de la chica.

-Si- dijo contento y feliz, Natsu puso la radio en su regazo y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

* * *

Bueno les explicare mejor mis queridos lectores, Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar son amigos desde la infancia, por eso es que se llevan tan bien, Juvia es una chica muy tímida y tierna, más cuando esta con Natsu su timidez se esfuma mientras que Natsu es alegre y un poco tonto, solo que algunas veces se enoja con Juvia por lo infantil que es pero esa es una de las razones por la cual es sin duda su mejor amiga y confidente, Happy era la mascota oficial de los dos, pues lo criaron juntos y el neko azul los quería mucho ya que lo rescataron de algunas personas que le querían hacer daño, los dos tienen dieciocho años e iban a la universidad, estudian ciencias de la comunicación ya que tenían un sueño muy especial, tener su propio programa de radio y nada más y nada menos que en la más famosa estación de radio de Fiore "FAIRY TAIL" en esa estación entraban solo los mejores, no había ninguna estación que le pisara los talones pues su rating era impresionante y como toda historia de amigos los dos tenían a sus ídolos y ejemplos Lucy Heartfilia y Gray Fullbuster, todos los días se reunían en un determinado lugar y los escuchaban. Juvia soñaba con Gray mientras que Natsu soñaba con Lucy.

* * *

-¡Gray! ¡Gray!- la chica rubia iba corriendo detrás de su amigo que solo caminaba tranquilamente escuchando música, se volteo para ver quien lo llamaba.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto extrañado de ver a su amiga corriendo hacia él.

-Gray- dijo cuando al fin lo alcanzo- Te estaba llamando desde la cabina, pero no me escuchabas- Dijo un poco agitada por tanto correr.

-Lo siento, estaba escuchando música- se justificó-Además ¿Qué quieres?- dijo serio y calmado.

-Pues que me esperaras-

-¿Para qué?-

-Lo que pasa es que mi auto se descompuso y me preguntaba si…- Lucy se sonrojo un poco y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-Está bien- Gray ya sabía lo que le diría y siguió caminando, Lucy lo siguió feliz, al menos no iría en bus ya que sabía que la gente le iba a pedir cosas como autógrafos, fotos con ella, típico de una chica famosa, Gray en cambio no le importaba llevarla, si no causaba alboroto además le gustaba estar con ella.

* * *

Ahora vamos con los ejemplos de los chicos: Lucy Heartfilia y Gray Fullbuster, los dos chicos se conocieron en la estación cuando Makarov el presidente oficial de la famosa estación les dijo que sería compañeros, al principio Gray no se llevaba bien con la chica y esta tampoco ya que este tenía la extraña costumbre de desnudarse por suerte siempre estaba Erza, la mano derecha del presidente, bueno sigamos con Gray y Lucy, como dije estos dos al principio se levaban tan mal que no se querían ver ni en pintura, pero pasaron los días y su relación cambio, se llevaban bien, a Lucy ya no le molestaba cuando Gray se quitaba la ropa y este la empezó a tratarla más bien, al cabo de unos días se hicieron amigos, además el programa que conducían "Alcanza el cielo" tenía un rating impresionante haciendo que los dos sean conocidos mundialmente en Fiore, Gray como el chico serio y lindo que cualquier chica quisiera tener y Lucy la chica rubia y bonita que cualquier hombre quisiera tener, los dos tenían dieciocho años, querían ir a la universidad para tener un título oficial para ser conductores hechos y derechos, pero desde que se volvieron famosos no podían salir ni en la esquina de su casa, ya habían terminado la preparatoria, solo le faltaba la universidad y listo, solo hay algo que deben de saber y no me maten y es que Gray estaba enamorado de su amiga la rubia al igual que ella pero los dos se guardaban ese sentimiento por temor a ser rechazados.

* * *

-Volvemos después del corte- dijo Loke desde el micrófono.

-No cambie su estación y nos encontramos en cinco minutos- finalizo Aries.

-Muy bien- dijo Erza al tiempo que entraba con los chicos- sigan así chicos- dijo dándole ánimos.

-¿Lo hice bien?- pregunto Aries.

-Si, lo hiciste muy bien- le dijo Loke haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, Erza recibió una llamada y salió a contestar.

-Aries estuviste genial- dijo Loke con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Loke-san, usted también estuvo genial- Loke recibió una llamada también y contesto.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo de muy mala gana, Loke hacía gestos de molestia a lo que Aries supo enseguida de quien se trataba, cuando Loke colgó, Aries un poquitín nerviosa le pregunto.

-¿Era Karen?-

-Si- dijo el con una cara de molestia como si el simple nombre le molestara-¿Sabes lo que me pidió?- dijo viendo a su amiga.

-No ¿Qué?-

-Que deje de coquetear con las chicas que llaman, ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si ni siquiera lo hago?

-Si lo hace- Dijo Aries un poco seria.

-Claro que no-

-¡Ah sí! Y… ¿esa chica que llamo primero acaso no le dijo que tenía bonita voz y que le gustaría conocerla?-

-Bueno…- Loke empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Y la otra que nos mandó su foto no le pidió que fuera su novia públicamente-

-Eso no lo tenía previsto-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Aries con una mirada acusadora cruzada de brazos.

-Si, además me rechazo- dijo un poco triste.

-Usted no cambiara Loke-san, Karen tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada con usted-

-Pero…-

-Si yo fuera ella también lo estaría-

-Pero suerte que no lo eres, porque en serio algunas veces la peliverde es insoportable- Aries sonrió un poco viendo a su amigo haciendo un lindo berrinche.

* * *

Loke era el chico más lindo que trabajaba en la estación o era eso lo que el decía, algunas veces se la pasaba de mujeriego con chicas que llamaban haciendo enojar a su novia: Karen una chica con un mal carácter de humor, celosa y obsesionada con su novio, algo que molestaba al pelinaranja, su compañera de trabajo era Aries una chica muy buena y tierna, Loke jamás quiso algo con ella, desde el día que se conocieron se llevaban muy bien, Loke le contaba a Aries sobre sus problemas y ella como buena amiga lo aconsejaba para que mejorara la relación que tenía con Karen, Aries estaba enamorada de Loke pero le tenía miedo a la novia de este así que decidió hacerse de un lado, aunque deseaba que ellos dos terminaran algo que no ocurría, muy raro por cierto, ya llevaban cinco meses de novios y cada día las peleas aumentaban, haciendo que la pelirosa tuviera falsas ilusiones, Aries tenia Diecinueve años y Loke veintiuno, cuando ella termino a universidad fue a probar suerte en algunas estaciones, tuvo suerte de conocer a Loke en una cafetería, donde charlaron y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, un día ella perdió su trabajo a lo que Loke la ayudo y gracias a él pudo trabajar de nuevo pero ahora en un lugar mejor, en la famosa estación, Loke además ideo un proyecto de un nuevo programa que se llamaba "Uniendo Corazones" como su nombre lo indicaba los dos jóvenes ayudaban a las parejas a reconciliarse y daban consejos de conquista, irónico no, ya que los dos tenían mala suerte en el amor y ayudaban a otras a tener buena suerte, pero amaban su trabajo, pues le gustaba "unir corazones rotos" o que aún no lo estaban.

* * *

Erza estaba fuera de la cabina, apoyada en una pared, contestando su celular, la chica mostraba una gran sonrisa y estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Ya deja de decirme eso- pedía con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?- dijo la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Está bien-

-Bueno, te recojo del trabajo a las ocho y nos vamos a comer ¿Vale?-

-Si-

-Te amo- dicho esto la persona de la otra línea colgó, Erza aparto de su oído el celular y viéndolo sonrió.

-Jellal ¿No?- pregunto una voz, la pelirroja vio a su derecha donde estaba Mirajane.

-¡Mira! Pues… eemm- la chica no encontraba las palabras perfectas y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, Mira solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes, es normal esto- dijo.

-Claro, ¿oye? Ya que estas aquí… ¿me preguntaba si… me ayudarías… a… a… elegir la… ropa?- decía nerviosa y toda roja.

-Claro Erza, déjamelo a mí, te verás hermosa para tu cita-

-¿Cita? No, no, no- Mira sonrió viendo a la chica negando todo.

* * *

Erza Scarlet era la directora que se encargaba a dirigir a las personas para que hagan las cosas, Erza es una mujer muy estricta pero en el fondo era una mujer muy buena solo lo era cuando no cumplían sus órdenes, tenía veinte años, el presidente general de la estación la nombro su mano derecha ya que era la que más se esforzaba en hacer funcionar la estación además sabia poner todo en orden ya que algunos le tenían un poco de miedo, cuando la nombraron directora general se sintió muy orgullosa por lo cual se esforzaba al máximo para demostrarle a todos que si tenía el derecho de serlo, la chica Scarlet estaba enamorada, nadie sabía de quien solo Mirajane Strauss su mejor amiga, una chica muy alegre y amable, Mira además tenía su propio programa donde lo conducía con Cana Alberona, una mujer adicionada al alcohol, no podía vivir sin él, tenía un padre que siempre la sobreprotegía por ser su única hija aunque ella algunas veces lo consideraba un mal ejemplo a pesar de eso lo quería mucho, volviendo al tema de Mira ella tenía también veinte años como Erza y también Cana, ella aun entraba en la universidad al igual que sus amigas Cana y Erza, tenía dos hermanos: Eflman y Lissana después hablaremos de ellos, el programa el cual conducían se trataba sobre modas, comidas, chicos casi todo temas de mujeres, su audiencia era buena así que no se quejaba, solo para finalizar Mira estaba perdidamente enamorada de Laxus Drayer el nieto del presidente de la empresa aunque nadie lo sabía ni siquiera sus hermanos.

El chico que tenía loco a la chica Scarlet se llamaba Jellal Fernandes, no trabajaba en la radio pero si era hijo de un empresario muy exitoso, tenía veinte años y su sueño era ser empresario como su padre y además era ser novio de Erza cosa que ya lo estaba consiguiendo.

* * *

Natsu estaba afuera de la universidad cerca de su moto con Happy escuchando música, ya era como las seis de la tarde y ya los alumnos salían, él ya había salido una hora antes pero Juvia salía más tarde que él así que la esperaba para llevarla a su casa.

-¿Cuánto falta, Natsu?- pregunto el neko azul a su amigo.

-Falta poco- contesto él.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó.

-Yo también- lo imito Natsu-Cuando salga Juvia le pediremos dinero- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Aye!- dijo Happy saltando.

-Gray mira- dijo Lucy señalando la universidad de Fairy Tail desde el auto del pelinegro, pues la famosa estación de radio tenía su propia universidad- como quisiera entrar ahí- dijo suspirando, Gray miro el lugar y detuvo su marcha, quedando frente al portón.

-Ten, póntelos- dijo Gray ofreciéndoles unos anteojos negros.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Bajare el vidrio del auto para verlo un poco mejor, si nos ven juntos… bueno… ya sabes lo que pasaría…- esto último lo dijo un poco sonrojado.

-De que valdrá que bajemos los vidrios si aún no lo podremos ver bien con los anteojos-

-Sí, pero al menos lo veremos- Lucy agarro los anteojos y se los puso al igual que Gray, luego el chico bajo los vidrios de las ventanas y pudieron ver la universidad, era muy linda además todos reían y se veían felices haciendo lo que les gusta hacer, Lucy quería entrar ahí al igual que Gray pero no podían (la razón ya se las dije) se mostraron tristes.

-Qué más quisiera entrar aquí- dijo Lucy, Gray la veía si solo pudieran.

-¡IDIOTA!- los chicos extrañados por el grito vieron de dónde provenía, cerca de una moto estaba dos chicos con un pelirosa, Lucy al verlo se sonrojo pero no supo porque.

-Mira lo que hiciste- dijo el chico pelirosa a los dos señalándoles la radio toda rota.

-Lo siento, ya- dijo uno de ellos de cabello rubio y ojos negros de forma arrogante.

-Además para que traes eso hay, se iba a caer- le dijo el otro con una sonrisa burlona

-Ustedes lo hicieron a propósito- Natsu agarro del cuello de la camisa al rubio y lo golpeo.

-Ahora me lo pagas- dijo viéndolo enseñándole un puño.

-Si no queremos- le dijo el otro.

-Pues lo querrán- acto seguido empezó una pelea.

-Natsu, tu puedes- lo apoyaba Happy, luego de unos minutos el pelirosa ya había acabado con los dos.

-¿Cuánto?- dijo uno de ellos sacando su billetera con miedo.

-Son 100- el joven le pago y se fue corriendo con su amigo.

-Natsu… ¿acaso no costaba la mitad?- pregunto Happy acercándose a su amigo.

-Sí, pero ellos no lo saben- dijo con una sonrisa, Lucy se maravilló jamás en su vida había visto a alguien así, que no le tuviera miedo a nadie y su sonrisa era la más hermosa del mundo, Gray veía como la chica veía al pelirosa, en ese momento sintió celos, pues su mirada era la de una joven enamorada.

-¿Lucy?-

-¿Si?- dijo sin despegar los ojos del pelirosa.

-Vamos ya-

-Espera- trato de detenerlo no sabía porque pero no quería irse, sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el chico que le robo su corazón, pues si damas y caballeros, Natsu Dragneel conquisto el corazón de una de las famosas conductoras de radio que hubiera existido, Gray le molesto el hecho que Lucy no quisiera irse.

-Ya es tarde- iba a arrancar.

-¡Natsu-san!- Lucy y Gray vieron a una chica peliazul acercarse al pelirosa, Gray al verla sintió algo, la chica parecía una muñequita de porcelana y sus ojos eran los más azules que jamás había visto.

-Natsu-san- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al ver a su amigo todo sucio y golpeado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno…- trato de justificarse pero Happy…

-Debiste verlo Natsu peleo como un gladiador- Natsu tapo la boca del neko azul.

-¡¿Qué?!- Juvia parecía molesta- Natsu-san ¿Cuántas veces Juvia le ha dicho que no pelee?-

-Pero esos idiotas tuvieron la culpa, mira- le enseño la radio.

-¡No!- dijo sacándole el objeto de las manos a su amigo- ¿Ahora como podre escucharlo?- dijo llorando. Gray veía a la chica peliazul llorar, eso lo hizo ponerse furioso pero no conocía la razón de porque, solo de que era hacia el pelirosa que más mal le caía, Lucy veía celosa la escena ¿Quién era ella?

-No te preocupes Juvia, mira- le enseño los billetes.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esta cantidad Natsu-san?- pregunto agarrando el dinero mientras lo contaba.

-Pues gracias a la pelea- contesto, Juvia al contar todo puso una cara de desaprobación.

-Natsu-san, ¿Por qué hay más dinero?-

-Bueno, es para comprarnos otras cosas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No- Juvia aparto la mitad del dinero- Le devolveremos lo que les corresponde a ellos- Natsu no le gustó la idea, pero discutir con la chica no valía la pena, ya que sabía que perdería, Natsu subió a su moto y Juvia hizo lo mismo, se pusieron los cascos, rojo el de Natsu y celeste el de Juvia, Gray y Lucy aun los veía.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Natsu.

-Si- dijo abrazándolo, Lucy y Gray sintieron una punzada en el corazón al ver tal escena.

-¿Happy?-

-Aye- Respondió feliz el gato azul que ahora estaba dentro de la mochila de Juvia pues le gustaba entrar en ese pequeño espacio, Natsu arranco y se fueron, Lucy y Gray al verlos irse quisieron ir tras ellos, pero ¿Por qué? Así que sin decirse nada más se fueron, no sabían porque pero ahora más que nunca querían entrar a la universidad…

**Quise hacer algo diferente, Jejeje, como leyeron se dieron cuenta que va a ver un poco de todo, pero la pareja principal aclaro son Juvia y Gray y Natsu y Lucy, así que no se preocupen no es Graylu ni Jutsu como se les dice a la pareja de Natsu y Juvia, para los que quieran saber sobre la música que aparece al principio es de Iván Zavala un cantante paraguayo al cual soy fan, el tema es de "te regalo" y en mi página de Facebook subiré su video oficial si lo desean escuchar pueden hacerlo a través de Lila-san (así se llama)**

** Volvamos a mi fic, RADIO FAIRY TAIL, como se me ocurrió bueno cuando escuchaba radio Disney y quise saber cómo sería la vida de los personajes de Hiro Mashima en una estación de radio… espero que les haya gustado la idea del fic, y aclaro por una vez más es Gruvia y Nalu, así que no se preocupen…**

**By: Lila**


	2. HAPPY

**RADIO FAIRY TAIL**

**HAPPY...**

-Bueno Maglonia, eso es todo por hoy, sigan en sintonía pues ya se vienen dos hermosas mujeres a continuación para que usted siga divirtiéndose, nos vemos mañana- Loke ya estaba despidiendo el programa.

-No vemos mañana, a esta misma hora y por esta misma estación, Bye- decía Aries al tiempo que sonaba la canción de despedida del programa, Loke y ella se levantaron y salieron de la cabina donde se encontraron a Cana y Mira hablando con Erza sobre algunas cosas, la pelirroja al verlos salir se dirigió junto a ellos.

-Lo hicieron muy bien chicos- les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Erza- le dijo Loke al tiempo que giraba a ver a sus otras dos amigas- Suerte chicas, yo ya me voy-

-¿Qué? ¿No te quedas?- pregunto Mira.

-No, la chica que tengo como novia me dijo que llegara temprano a la casa- respondió Loke en un tono molesto, las chicas entendieron y lo dejaron ir, Cana y Mira entraron a la cabina de grabación y daban inicio a su programa que trataba solo sobre las mujeres, moda, comida, chicos, en fin todo eso.

-Adiós Erza-san, nos vemos mañana- Aries también se iba, Erza también la despidió y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

-Los hombres deben complacernos para eso están-

-Si Cana-san pero…- Mira iba a dar su opinión pero Cana no se lo permitió.

-Pero nada, ya dije los hombres son unos malagradecidos, idiotas, tontos-

-¡Vaya! Esta chica sí que odia que la contradigan- decía Natsu aun conduciendo su motocicleta.

-Jejeje, si, aunque es muy graciosa escucharla quejarse- dijo Juvia.

-Si en eso tienes razón- los dos amigos empezaron a reírse, estaban escuchando la estación a través del celular de Natsu a través de los auriculares, Juvia tenía uno y Natsu el otro ya que como sabemos la radio de los dos se había roto así que decidieron que al día siguiente comprarían uno nuevo, Happy estaba dormido en la mochila, aún era muy temprano pero aun así todo estaba oscuro ya que se veía que se aproximaría una tormenta.

-Juvia quédate con Happy hoy y yo mañana ¿Vale? Porque no quiero mojarlo de regreso a mi casa-

-Pero… ¿y usted Natsu-san?- Pregunto Juvia preocupada.

-No te preocupes yo estaré bien, una simple lluvia no me detendrá- Juvia asintió y sonrió al tiempo que abrazaba a Natsu, desde niños eran amigos y se querían como hermanos, Natsu se detuvo frente a un gran edificio de departamentos, Juvia se bajó con Happy en la mochila aun durmiendo.

-Gracias Natsu-san, cuídese- le dijo Juvia dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias Juvia, tú también cuídate y cuida de Happy- Natsu arranco y se fue y Juvia seguía parada ahí despidiéndose de Natsu con la mano, al ver que desaparecía entre las calles oscuras se preocupó un poco porque ya estaba empezando a llover, de pronto Happy se movió un poco.

-¡Ah! No, si no me doy prisa Happy se mojara y con lo poco que le gusta bañarse- Juvia entro al edificio, cuando llego a su apartamento se sacudió los pies llevo a Happy a su cama donde lo recostó y fue a darse un ducha.

Happy empezó a moverse hasta caerse de la cama.

-¡Ay!- grito, Juvia salió del baño corriendo con una toalla cubriéndola.

-Happy ¿Estas bien?- pregunto arrodillándose para verlo mejor.

-Si, solo me caí, es que estaba soñando con un pez muy grande que volaba y cuando quise agarrarlo ¡Zas! Me caí- Juvia sonrió viendo a su pequeño amigo.

-Pero… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si pero… mi pez- Happy empezó a llorar y Juvia fue a la cocina, luego volvió con él.

-Ten Happy- le dio un pescado bien grande en un plato, el gato al verlo le arrebato el pescado y empezó a comerlo.

-Es igual que en mi sueño, gracias Juvia- la chica sonrió y fue al baño a seguir con su ducha mientras el neko azul saboreaba el delicioso pez.

* * *

Happy era un gato parlante, como esa clase de gatos eran extraños, muy pocas personas los tenían, en Maglonia había gran variedad de esa clase de gatos, a los que las personas los apodaron "los exceed" pero lamentablemente había personas malas que les querían hacer daño a esas clase de animales, por eso lo utilizaban para prácticas de laboratorio, algunos no resistían por eso algunos morían por esa causa, por suerte se empezó a prohibir esto y los exceed vivieron felices por un tiempo, por que digo un tiempo, bueno porque en este mundo lo que prohíben es lo que más las personas quieren hacer, los gatos volvieron a sufrir, Happy iba a ser una práctica de laboratorio pero tuvo suerte, ya que cuando era un huevo (de esa forma nacían) Natsu y Juvia lo encontraron, al principio el idiota de Natsu lo quiso cocinar por el tamaño del huevo pero Juvia lo impidió, Natsu se enfadó a lo que dejo de ver a Juvia unos días por que estaba enfadado, un día como cualquier otro Natsu paso por la casa de Juvia en eso solo tenían unos siete años se sentía mal por como la había tratado así que decidió ir a verla, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta de su casa la vio llorando en una esquina de la calle, fue corriendo junto a ella. Desde ahora es como un flashblack

-Juvia ¿Qué pasa?- la niña lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Natsu-san- la niña lo abrazo.

-Juvia ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

-Unos hombres grandes se llevaron al huevo- Juvia seguía llorando

-Juvia, no te preocupes, seguro estaban hambrientos-

-No Natsu-san, quiero a mi amigo, ¡lo quiero!- Juvia empezó a llorar cada vez más fuerte, Natsu al verla llorar se sintió mal.

-Está bien Juvia, vamos- el niño tomo la mano de Juvia- dime ¿Por dónde se fueron?- Juvia le señalo el lugar por donde se habían ido, los dos corrieron hasta llegar a una cuadra, Juvia y Natsu se separaron y empezaron a tocar puerta por puerta para preguntar sobre un camión de gran tamaño negro y que tena escrito "Laboratorio Edolas" no tuvieron tanta suerte se reunieron de nuevo.

-¿Tuviste suerte?- le pregunto Natsu a su amigo mientras respiraba agitadamente por tanto correr.

-No, Juvia no tuvo suerte, ¿Qué haremos?- la niña también respiraba agitadamente.

-No sé, en unos minutos será de noche y nuestros padres se preocuparan si no llegamos a tiempo- Juvia bajo la mirada entristecida ya que el pelirosa tenía razón.

-Pero…- Juvia vio de nuevo a su amigo- Aun no nos rendiremos- Juvia sonrió al igual que Natsu.

-¿Buscan un camión llamado "Edolas"?- pregunto un viejito a los niños, estos lo vieron y este tenía una mirada de terror.

-Si- dijo Natsu temblando un poco, Juvia se aferró a su amigo mientras se escondía detrás de él.

-No te asustes niña, que no muerdo- el viejito sonrió mostrando que no tenía dientes, Juvia se sonrojo y Natsu se aguantaba de no reírse.

-Los vi hace un rato, por ahí- el viejito señalo con su bastón una dirección.

-¿Por ahí? Gracias señor- dijo Natsu al tiempo que agarraba a Juvia de la mano e iban por la dirección de las que le viejito les señalo, al perderse el anciano entro a su casa acompañado de su gato negro.

-Natsu-san, Juvia tiene miedo- decía Juvia mientras apretaba el agarre de la mano de su amigo el pelirosa, estaban parados cerca de un edificio que parecía más bien un hospital pero parecía que se caía a pedazos

-No te preocupes Juvia, no dejare que te pase nada, vamos- los dos amigos entraron por un conducto, Juvia iba detrás y Natsu delante, llegaron a una habitación donde se detuvieron y vieron por la rejilla, hay estaban dos hombres de blanco con algunos huevos que ponían sobre una bandeja de plata y le pasaba una especie de rayos x, Juvia vio el huevo que estaba con algunos otros.

-Natsu-san, hay esta- le señalo el huevo.

-Juvia quédate aquí y yo iré por el huevo- le dijo

-Natsu-san- Juvia estaba preocupada por su amigo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- Natsu se bajó y luego se escondió tras unas cajas.

-Sugar Boy, pasa los otros huevos- le decía un hombre de cabello negro y blanco a otro de cabello rubio y copete.

-Pásatelos tu que yo no soy tu empleado- le contesto.

-Que los pases-

-No- los dos hombres empezaron una batalla de miradas cosa que aprovello Natsu para sacar el huevo gigante pero cuando iba a irse vio los otros, no sería justo que los dejara, así que empezó a hacerle señas a Juvia que entendió el mensaje, bajo y fue junto a su amigo.

-Natsu-san ¿Cómo se supone que sacaremos todos los huevos de aquí?- le pregunto Juvia al llegar junto a él.

-No se… ya se… si los sacamos uno a uno tal vez- Juvia lo miro con una cara de desaprobación, a lo que Natsu le salió una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Jejeje, si es una mala idea- dijo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza, Juvia vio los huevos y luego vio un auto.

-Ya se, tome cuantos huevos pueda y sígame- Natsu hizo lo que le dijo su amiga y entre los dos empezaron a llevarse los huevos y meterlos en el auto.

-Ya te dije que esto no es así- le decía Sugar boy a su compañero.

-No me digas como hacerlo que se perfectamente como es- Hughes (así se llamaba) empezó a poner unas mezclas muy extrañas en un recipiente, de pronto ¡POM! Les exploto en la cara.

-¿Qué te dije?- le dijo el rubio con la cara negra.

-Cállate- le dijo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada enfadado.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo un hombre de baja estatura, de edad avanzada.

-Nada Byro, lo que pasa es que estábamos haciendo unos experimentos y…- se excusó Hughes.

-Ya cállense y limpien este desorden- les ordeno, los dos empezaron a hacer lo que les dijeron pero Byro arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué diablos?- había visto a Natsu llevando un huevo al auto-¿Qué crees que haces?- Natsu corrió con el huevo en manos y lo empezaron a seguir Hughes y Sugar Boy.

-Atrápenlo- les ordenaba Byro a sus ayudantes, el niño empezó a subirse a todas partes destrozando todo- Pero sin destrozar el lugar, idiotas- Byro vio a Juvia que tenía otro huevo.

-Tu- Juvia empezó a temblar y al igual que su amigo empezó a correr.

-¡Ah! No, suéltenme- dijo la niña pues Byro logro alcanzarla.

-Devuélveme eso- dijo refiriéndose al huevo, Natsu al ver a su amiga en aprietos se alarmo, se subió a unas escaleras seguido por esos dos hombres, al llegar ahí se lanzó para agarrar una cadena que colgaba del techo.

-¡Juvia!- Byro solo vio a un pelirosa pateándole la cara, el viejito cayó al suelo dejando libre a Juvia, ella le sonrió en agradecimiento pero luego su expresión cambio a una de advertencia.

-¡Natsu-san! ¡Cuidado!- dijo señalando la pared de concreto, Natsu no pudo esquivarlo así que como mosca en parabrisas choco.

-¡Aaaaa!- Natsu cayó como papel al suelo, el huevo que tenia se le cayó pero Juvia logro alcanzarlo.

-Natsu-san, vamos- la niña peliazul levanto a su amigo y lo llevo al auto, Natsu se puso al volante y Juvia se sentó junto a él en el asiento del copiloto, los huevos estaban en el asiento trasero, por suerte esos dos eran los últimos que faltaban.

-¿Sabe conducir, Natsu-san?- pregunto un poco preocupada Juvia.

-No, pero eso es lo divertido- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- Juvia se asustó por lo que le dijo, Natsu piso el acelerador y rompieron la pared.

-Rápido idiotas, que se escapan- dijo Byro levantando a sus secuaces por así decirlos, se subieron a otro auto que estaba afuera y siguieron a los niños.

Mientras tanto Natsu disfrutaba de eso, mientras Juvia tenía un rosario en sus manos.

-Natsu-san, más despacio- decía Juvia mientras se atajaba de lo que podía.

-No te preocupes que lo tengo todo…-

-¡NATSU-SAN!- el auto cayó por un acantilado.

-Juvia fuiste la mejor amiga que he tenido- le dijo Natsu totalmente asustado y llorando

-Tú también Natsu-san fuiste el mejor amigo de Juvia- de la misma actitud que su amigo

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto?-

-Si-

-Que rompí tu muñeca-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo siento-

-Asesino- Juvia empezó ahorcar a su amigo, mientras gritaban.

"No grite y apriete el botón de paracaídas" dijo de pronto el auto, los chicos se miraron entre si y Natsu hizo lo que el auto le dijo, de pronto de la cajuela salió un paracaídas el auto poso suavemente en el suelo.

"Gracias por su compresión" volvió a decir el auto, Natsu estaba temblando al igual que Juvia, pero luego se recuperaron para reírse de lo que había pasado pero las cosas aun no acababan ahí.

-Hay están- dijo una voz, los chicos vieron por el retrovisor y vieron al rubio copetudo que se les acercaba con su compañero.

-Natsu, arranca, arranca- le decía Juvia.

-¿Qué crees que hago?- Natsu no lograba arrancar y los tipos estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Natsu-san- Juvia no pudo completar su frase cuando alguien abrió la puerta y la jalo hacia afuera, Natsu se alarmo e iba a salir para salvarla pero también le hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No saben con quien se meten!- amenazaba mientras pataleaba en el aire.

-Jajajaja, miren que lindo es- dijo Sugar boy refiriéndose al niño.

-No, más linda es esta niña- le dijo Hughes refiriéndose a la niña que tenía un huevo azul en sus manos.

-Suéltenla, ya verán, cuando baje…- Natsu empezaba a dar golpes en el aire mientras Juvia abrazaba fuertemente el huevo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Ya basta- los dos tipos giraron viendo a Byro que se acercaba a ellos-Niña linda ¿me harías el favor de devolverme ese huevo?- Byro tomo el huevo pero Juvia solo lo jalaba más mientras seguía llorando.

-¡No! ¡Es mío! ¡No!- dijo, la niña y el viejito empezaron a tironearse el huevo, Natsu veía esto y estaba furioso, empezó a moverse para que el rubio lo soltara.

-Quédate quieto mocoso-decía, no conto con que Natsu le mordiera la mano.

-¡AY!- por el dolor soltó al niño que se dirigió rápidamente a ayudar a su amiga, Hughes al ver que el niño se le acercaba le dio a Byro la niña este en cambio se hizo a un lado dejando que él se encargara de Natsu.

Pero el niño pelirosa sabía muy bien lo que hacía, fue directo a Hughes que tenía una vara.

-¡Ven aquí!- le dijo a Natsu, el niño al acercarse pudo esquivar el golpe, luego fue directo hacia Hughes donde con una patada lo derribo este recibió el golpe pero no se rindió, se levantó e iba a seguir la batalla con sus puños, como Natsu era muy pequeño pudo esquivarlos todo, Hughes ya se estaba cansando de tener que dar puros golpes en el aire.

-Quédate… quieto…- decía mientras respiraba agitadamente, Natsu al ver su estado fue y le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

-¡Uh! ¡Eso sí que duele!-Dijo Byro viendo al chico que sufría por el dolor, Juvia estaba feliz por la victoria de su amigo.

-Ahora suelta a Juvia- le dijo Natsu a Byro, este en cambio solo sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Jajajaja, nunca creí que un niño venciera a esos idiotas, pero yo no soy como ellos- Natsu fue directo a él, al llegar ya no pudo avanzar ya que Byro lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo lanzo hacia un costado.

-¡Natsu-san!-grito la niña.

-Jajajajaja, así es como se hace- se burló Byro.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- le dijo Juvia de forma amenazante, la niña sin decir nada más giro hacia él y lo golpeo en la cara con el huevo que tenía dejándolo inconsciente.

-Natsu-san- la niña corrió hacia su amigo, que la verla sonrió-¿Esta bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes- Natsu se levantó con la ayuda de Juvia y se dirigió hacia el viejito.

-¿Se habrá muerto?- pregunto mientras lo picaba con una vara en el rostro

-Natsu-san, no haga eso- le pedía Juvia.

-Ustedes ¿qué diablos hacen ahí?- Natsu y Juvia vieron la luz de una linterna que se les acercaba, luego empezó a formarse la figura de un hombre.

-Nada, solo que…- Natsu volteo a ver a Byro, el señor lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Niños apártense de inmediato de el- los dos amigos le hicieron caso y el hombre marco un número a su celular.

Después de unos minutos el lugar estaba rodeado de policías, una mujer policía se les acerco a los niños que tomaban unos chocolates calientes dentro de una ambulancia.

-Niños ¿Están bien?- pregunto.

-Si-respondió energético Natsu con la boca embarrada del delicioso chocolate, la mujer le sonrió y giro a ver a la niña peliazul que aún tenía el huevo en eso se le acerco el mismo hombre que los había ayudado hace un rato.

-Tuvieron suerte- le dijo a la mujer.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto curioso el pelirosa.

-Acaso no saben en el peligro en que se metieron, esas personas de allá- les dijo la mujer mientras le señalaba a los tipos que eran llevados esposados en una patrullera- son los locos que se escaparon del manicomio hace como un mes atrás, hacían extraños experimentos con humanos y con eso- la mujer señalo el huevo de Juvia, los niños solo rieron divertidos pues realmente no sabían nada de eso.

-Pero gracias a ellos los pudimos capturar y al menos los ciudadanos de Maglonia podrán dormir tranquilos, gracias- dijo el hombre mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del pelirosa y le desordenaba sus cabellos, Natsu solo sonrió.

-Niña- dijo la mujer arrodillándose a Juvia captando su atención-¿Me podrías dar eso? sabes tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar muy especial para que lo revisen- la niña se aferró más al huevo.

-No, es de Juvia-decía, Natsu vio a su amiga y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Juvia- la niña quería llorar, sabía que Natsu no quería el huevo pero ella sí, no lo dejaría ni aunque su vida dependiese de eso.

-No- la niña se aferró más al huevo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, la mujer quería poner una mano sobre el huevo azul pero una mano la alejo con un golpe… no fue Juvia, ni el hombre que además también se sorprendió.

-¡Que no!- Juvia se sorprendió al escuchar eso pues lo había dicho su amigo pelirosa que miraba desafiante a la mujer, dicho esto también abrazo al huevo con su amiga quien lo miraba confundida pero a la vez feliz –No pasamos por todo eso para que vengan a quitarnos a nuestro amigo- la mujer abrió los ojos como platos y el hombre solo sonreía.

-No creo que haya problema, si lo dejamos con ellos- dijo arrodillándose a los niños- solo si prometen que lo cuidaran- Natsu y Juvia sonrieron felices y asintieron, el hombre también sonrió, la mujer vio el cariño que se tenían los niños y sin querer también sonrió.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo acá tu sonríes?- le dijo el hombre arqueando una ceja.

-Cállate-la mujer miro a otro lado avergonzada, el señor solo sonrió luego volteo a ver a los niños.

-Quédenselo, solo prometan que lo cuidaran ¿Si?- los niños rieron felices y abrazaron a su nuevo amiguito.

Ya era de mañana y Natsu y Juvia iban cada uno a su casa, Natsu cargaba al huevo en su cabeza atajándolo con sus manos para que no se cayera, Juvia solo sonreía feliz pensando en todo lo que había pasado, a los tipos malos los llevaron a la cárcel y pasarían un largo tiempo hay, los huevos estaban a salvo y los llevarían para darlos en adopción ya que gracias a los niños que convencieron a los adultos que era mejor que ellos tuvieran dueños.

-¿Juvia?- la niña salió de sus pensamientos para ver a su amigo quien le había hablado.

-¿Si, Natsu-san?- le dijo sonriente

-Te quería pedir perdón por cómo me comporte hacia unos días, lo siento- Natsu desvió la mirada avergonzado, jamás le había pedido disculpas a nadie y tener que pedirlo era incómodo para él, Juvia escucho todo y solo sonrió.

-Natsu-san, no se preocupe- Juvia abrazo a su amigo- Juvia también tenía hambre-

-Jejeje, estamos parejos, gracias- Juvia dejo de abrazarlo y siguieron caminando.

-¿Oye?- dijo de pronto Natsu mientras miraba el huevo

-¿Qué?- Juvia también vio el huevo y juntos vieron como el huevo empezaba a romperse, de a poco vieron una pequeña oreja, luego unas patas, y luego salió una gatito azul sonriente y feliz.

-¡Whao! Un gato azul- grito entusiasmado Natsu, jamás en su vida vio algo así (yo también me sorprendería si viera un gato salir de un huevo) Juvia también se sorprendió siempre había creído que del huevo iba a salir un avestruz o algo por el estilo, se puso feliz al ver que era un gatito y encima de su color favorito.

-Es muy lindo- decía mientras lo cargaba como si fuera un bebe.

-Es cierto Juvia- dijo Natsu acercándose para ver mejor al neko, el gatito solo miraba y de pronto.

-Lluvia- dijo saltando en la mano de Juvia, los dos se sorprendieron más.

-¡Y habla! ¡Dijo tu nombre!- dijo Natsu mientras saltaba emocionado.

-Pero soy Juvia- dijo la niña.

-Lluvia-Volvió a repetir el gatito sonriendo, Natsu dejo de saltar y le dijo al neko.

-Di "Natsu"- el neko lo miro confundido.

-¿Natu?- Juvia empezó a reírse y el neko al ver que ella lo hacia repetía incansablemente el nombre.

-¡Natu! ¡Natu! ¡Natu! ¡Natu!- Natsu al principio no le gusto pero al final se unió también, riéndose por las cosas que decía el neko.

-Que bien…- Natsu alzo al gato-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- le pregunto a su amiga que se dejaba de reír por un momento.

-No sé, Juvia quiere que el nombre sea alegre, llamativo y único-respondió ella.

-Ya se… Happy- dijo Natsu, a la niña le gusto el nombre y parecía que el gato también ya que empezó a repetir su alegre nombre.

-¡Happy! ¡Happy!-

-¡Bienvenido al equipo Happy!- le dijo Natsu mientras lo alzaba y Juvia los miraba sonriendo, después de eso los dos se hicieron amigos inseparables de Happy, que desde ese día los quería mucho, Natsu que al principio no quería un simple huevo se dio cuenta que el simple huevo llego a ser su amigo del alma al igual que Juvia.

Fin flashblack

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-¡Achu!- Natsu estaba resfriado y Juvia estaba con él en su casa.

-Ay, Natsu-san, todo es culpa de Juvia- Le dijo la peliazul triste mientras tenia al gato entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto el pelirosa.

-Si no hubiera llevado a Juvia a su casa ayer no se hubiera mojado por la lluvia- decía apenada.

-No digas eso… Achu… No es tu culpa- le consoló Natsu mientras se limpiaba su nariz.

-Aun así- Juvia bajo la mirada y de pronto le vino una idea en su mente- Ya se, Juvia le preparara una deliciosa sopa caliente, ya vera que con eso se pone mejor- dicho esto Juvia se fue a la cocina del pelirosa quien la vio alejarse con una sonrisa.

-Natsu, ¿Cuándo te curas?- pregunto Happy también preocupado.

-No seas tonto Happy, no estoy enfermo, lo que pasa es que quiero evitar devolverle el dinero a esos idiotas- dijo Natsu sonriendo refiriéndose a los tipos de ayer.

-¡Aye!- dijo feliz el gato que estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

* * *

Gray se estaba vistiendo para ir al trabajo, en eso se le vino a la mente al chica que había visto ayer.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?- Gray dejo de hacer lo que hacía mirando hacia la ventana de su apartamento que estaba un chiquero, no había dormido toda la noche por estar pensando en la peliazul de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre, además le enojaba que se hubiera ido con ese chico pelirosa, se le suma también que la chica de la que se supone que estaba enamorado lo veía con cara de una típica enamorada.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- cubrió su rostro con sus manos-No puedo estar pensando en esa chica, además…- aparto sus manos de sus rostro viendo la ventana-la que me gusta es Lucy, no ella, ¿O no?-

Continuara…

**Jamás me imagine que iba a tener nueve comentarios, muchas gracias, al principio dude un poco en hacer este fic, pero al final todo salió bien, ¡ARIGATO! Lo único que dudaba era solo lo de los gatos parlantes, solo imagínense que es normal al menos para este fic o para cualquier otro, sin más que decir por falta de tiempo, siento no responder sus comentarios, pero al menos en el siguiente. Nos leemos **

**By: Lila**


	3. LA VIDA DE UNA ESTRELLA

**RADIO FAIRY TAIL…**

**LA VIDA DE UNA ESTRELLA**

Gray estaba cerca de la casa de Lucy esperándola para llevarla en su auto en el trabajo, ya que la rubia le había pedido que pasara por ella ya que su auto aún estaba en reparación.

-¡Gray!- el mencionado giro para ver a su amiga correr junto a él.

-Lucy, buenos días, ¿Nos vamos?- le dijo.

-Sí, gracias por pasar por mí- le dijo con una sonrisa, Gray al verla sonreírle se sonrojo y miro para otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Bueno, vámonos- dijo cortante y frio algo que a Lucy ya no le parcia extraño en el pelinegro, la chica se acercó al auto pero cuando lo hizo sin querer resbalo pero no cayo ya que Gray la había sostenido por la cintura.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si-contesto ella, Gray la miraba de una forma tierna pero a la vez seria, Lucy solo se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Gray se acercaba a ella, ella poso sus ojos en los labios del pelinegro, su corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente, ya estaban a centímetros de juntar sus labios, ya faltaba poco y no iba a poder evitarlo (¡Ay! no quiero ver).

-¿Lucy?- el chico se detuvo al llegar a solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Te quiero-le dijo, la chica estaba más roja que un tomate, pero lo que hizo Gray después le sorprendió y mucho, en vez de besarla en sus labios la beso en la frente y la soltó para luego abrirle la puerta del auto.

-Vamos- le dijo pero esta vez un poco avergonzado, Lucy desde que la soltó estaba confundida y no sabía porque le extraño muchísimo el comportamiento del pelinegro ya que nunca le había dicho que la quería pero esa frase "te quiero" sonó más bien "como amiga", ella lo miro y sin decir nada más y sin mirarlo subió al auto, Gray se quedó quieto, ¿porque no la beso? Si esa era una oportunidad perfecta, desde que la conoció siempre había querido eso pero ahora, miro a la chica que permanecía quieta y sentada sin mirarlo ni decir nada solo viendo hacia el frente un poco nerviosa.

-"¿Que me está pasando?"-pensó dudoso el pelinegro mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

-"No se"-pensó Lucy mientras cerraba los ojos dando un suspiro.

* * *

La vida de la famosa conductora de radio siempre no siempre había sido fácil, cuando era una niña de apenas siete años perdió a la persona más importante de su vida, su madre, fue lo más trágico y terrible que le hubiera pasado, su madre era la mujer más linda y bondadosa de todo el mundo, jamás entendió porque la muerte se la había llevado, la quería mucho ya que su padre jamás le prestaba atención a ella ni a su madre, cuando murió fue peor el señor June Heartfilia se hundió en la soledad y en la tristeza refugiándose en su trabajo, su hija siempre lo veía, alterado, desesperado pero jamás lo vio llorar, Lucy que tenía siete años aun creyó que su padre no le importaba la muerte de su madre pero al contrario.

La niña dentro de unos días volvió a sonreír, ser alegre y no rendirse nunca, se dio cuenta que llorando no regresaría su madre de la muerte así que salió adelante sin la ayuda su progenitor, pocas veces hablaba con su padre pero ya estaba acostumbrada a su rechazo. Cuando tenía diecisiete años se volvió más independiente, cuando iba a la preparatoria empezó a preocuparse por su futuro, ya solo faltaba un año más y tendría que entrar a la universidad, un sueño muy anhelado por la Heartfilia ya que le hizo una promesa a su madre, que seguiría sus sueño fuese cual fuese y que jamás se rendiría, que tendría un título, que trabajaría y formaría una familia (todos deseamos eso) pero le había prometido especialmente que estudiaría algo que a ella le gustase, pues su madre tenía miedo de que el padre de la niña la obligara a trabajar en la empresa la cual era jefe y propietario, Lucy así se lo había prometido y así lo cumpliría.

Más tarde la chica tuvo una muy fuerte discusión con su padre sobre la promesa. Desde aquí es un flashblack

-Lucy, como ves ya muy pronto dejaras la preparatoria para que estudies en la universidad- le dijo June Heartfilia a su hija, estaban en la oficina del padre de Lucy, él estaba parado viendo la ventana mientras le daba la espalda a su hija que estaba sentada en una silla.

-Si…- dijo la chica dudosa, cuando le dijeron que su padre quería hablar con ella supuso que no era algo bueno.

-Bueno, ¿ves esos folletos que están en mi escritorio?- dijo sin voltear a verla, Lucy agarro unos cuantos folletos, todos eran de universidades situadas en Manglonia otras en Europa, Estados Unidos, en fin de las mejores universidades del mundo entero.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto la chica arqueando una ceja.

-Tu futuro-

-Padre yo aún no he decidido que estudiar y…-

-No te preocupes yo lo decidí por ti- dijo volteando para mirarla, la chica solo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

-Estas universidades son las mejores para prepararte y que tomes mi lugar en la empresa…-

-¡NO!- Lucy se levantó furiosa-Eso no quiero- grito estérica, es cierto que aún no se decidía en que poner su esfuerzo pero si tenía en mente en no ser la sucesora de su padre, eso de estar en una oficina no era lo suyo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres, niña malcriada?- si algo que no le gustaba a June era que lo contraigan y mucho menos su hija.

-Aun no lo sé, pero de algo si estoy segura y es no ser tu sucesora-

-Entonces vas a estar de holgazana en la casa, eso no, si no tienes en mente que quieres yo ya te elegí esto, además… el hombre le mostro los folletos-esto es lo mejor para ti-

-Pero no es lo mío-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Bueno…- Lucy bajo la mirada apenada no sabía que decir para defenderse.

-¿Ves? Aun no tienes en claro que es lo que deseas, Lucy la empresa es algo muy importante, entiéndelo, tú eres mi única hija y heredera- Lucy no sabía que decir, su padre tal vez tenía razón y lo mejor era que estudiara eso, pero no estaba convencida.

-¿Puedes dejarme pensarlo un poco?- pidió.

-Está bien mañana a la tarde me dirás tu respuesta, señorita- Lucy salió de la oficina mientras su padre la veía alejarse.

-Seguro acepta-

La rubia salió a las calles de Maglonia estar en su casa no era el mejor lugar para pensar en algo así.

-¿Qué hago?- dijo mientras le escapaba un suspiro, no quería tomar una decisión equivocada, que tal si lo de las empresas fuera aburrido, tonto estresado o qué tal que no.

-¡Oye tú!- Lucy miro a su costado que venía un chico con lentes y de cabello negro uniformado y con un micrófono personal en el cuello de su camisa, se sorprendió al ver qua el chico solo la agarro de su mano y la jalaba hacia un edificio.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace?- se quejó mientras trataba de zafarse.

-No te hagas la tonta Julia, en unos segundos empieza tu programa y tú no estás lista-

-¡¿Qué?!- la chica no entendía muy bien hasta que entro al edificio, vio en una de las paredes un cartel bien grande en donde estaban dos chicas, una con cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color y otra… ¿igualita a Lucy? Ahora entendía la estaban confundiendo con esa chica, pero al ver mejor noto que la única diferencia era su nariz, pues el de ella era mucha más grande eso la molesto.

-Oiga, creo que aquí hubo un malentendido yo no soy…- no pudo terminar su frase cuando el chico la empujo dentro de una cabina y la cerraba.

-¡Oye!- dijo la rubia mientras intentaba abrirlo.

-Julia ¿Qué haces?- Lucy volteo viendo a la chica de los cabellos celestes mirándola confundida.

-Bueno… es que yo… veras- Lucy se puso nerviosa ya que estaba frente a Aina Akamatsu, la famosa cantante y conductora de Fiore.

-Siéntate que ya vamos a empezar- Lucy obedeció, mientras Aina se preparaba para el programa hizo una seña al chico que había traído a "Julia" para que supiera que ya estaban listas.

-Tres… Dos… Uno… al aire- dijo mientras la se encendía la luz roja de "Al aire".

-Buenos días Maglonia, bienvenidos a radio Fairy Tail, esto es Simulacro de estrellas y me acompaña como siempre…- Aina giro a ver a Lucy que se sentía nerviosa en su lugar, Aina le vio confundida ya que no hablaba y solo temblaba, le dio un codazo para que dijera algo pero Lucy solo seguía hay paralizada del miedo y de la vergüenza definitivamente hoy no era su día.

-Lo siento mi amiga es bastante lenta en contestar, ella es Julia y le da gusto que estemos transmitiendo un nuevo programa ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras la empujaba con el codo.

-S-s-si…- dijo Lucy nerviosamente.

-Bueno hoy hablaremos sobre lo que queremos ser en nuestra vida- la chica saco una carpeta y le daba a su acompañante unos papeles.

-Cuando éramos niños siempre quisimos ser una princesa, un héroe, un doctor, en serio nadie piensa en ser un doctor en su niñez- Lucy sonrio por lo que dijo Aina-pero cuando somos jóvenes ya pensamos un poco más en serio ¿Verdad Julia?- giro viendo a la rubia mientras le hacia una señal para que hablara.

-Si-

-Y si… nada más-

-No, lo que pasa es que…- Lucy se acercó un poco más al micrófono-Si fuera por mí me quedaría a dormir todo el día viendo la tele o durmiendo o estando en mi computadora, pero lamentablemente no podemos, debemos de trabajar para salir adelante y ser alguien en la vida, pero ya lo somos desde que nacemos, solo debemos mejorarnos un poco y seguir nuestros sueños, nunca rendirse porque que vale rendirse, si logramos lo que nos proponemos podremos decir con orgullo que fuimos importantes, no importa si todo el mundo está en tu contra, cuando te vean brillando que vengan después a pedirte algo- Aida estaba maravillada por lo que decía, seguía hablando sin importarle que algunas cosas le salieran mal. Lucy siguió hablando escuchando opiniones y discutiendo con su compañera sobre algunos temas.

-Bueno, muchas gracias no despedimos- dijo la rubia muy entusiasmada.

-Si, nos vemos mañana en esta misma estación y a la misma hora- dijo Aina.

-Muy bien chicas, descanso- dijo el mismo chico que había traído a Lucy, la rubia salió de la cabina pero alguien la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

-Espera- Lucy volteo viendo a Aida sonreírle.

-¿Si?- le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta que finjas, yo sé que tú no eres Julia- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas con una mirada triunfadora.

-¿Qué? No… es que…- Lucy empezó a jugar con sus manos hasta que al fin lo admitió-Esta bien, no soy la tal Julia, lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Lo hiciste muy bien- Aida puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica- eres estupenda-

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?-

-Si ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia-

-Muy bien Lucy, te veo mañana-

-¿Qué?- Lucy no entendía, no tenía pensado volver ¿o sí?

-Si, eres buena para ser conductora de radio y aquí en Fairy Tail necesitamos a gente como tú-

-Pero… no se…-

-Claro que sabes, ven mañana a la mañana te enseñare lo básico, serás tan buena o mejor que yo-Aida le guiño el ojo para luego irse, mientras Lucy seguía desconcertada, ser una conductora de Fairy Tail, de la Radio Fairy Tail.

En la noche la chica rubia ya había llegado a su casa recibida por Virgo, luego de eso fue junto a su padre, al llegar a su oficina se puso nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.

-"Vamos Lucy"- se dijo mentalmente, cerro sus ojos y golpeo la puerta.

-Pasa hija- escucho.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunto la chica entrando al lugar.

-Porque soy tu padre- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa aunque la verdadera razón era que cerca de la puerta había una cámara de seguridad-Seguro vienes por lo que hablamos esta tarde ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas, justamente te vengo a decir sobre mi decisión sobre mi futuro- June sonrio internamente pues pensaba que su hija se había decidido a dirigir la empresa pero grande fue su sorpresa al escucharla hablar.

-Quiero ser conductora de la radio Fairy Tail, no quiero nada de empresas y eso- dijo creyendo que su padre la entendería.

-¡¿Qué?!-June se levantó furioso de su asiento mientras golpeaba el escritorio con sus manos- una conductora de radio, estas bromeando ¿verdad?- Pregunto nervioso y furioso, la chica negó con la cabeza haciendo que June se saliera de sus casillas.

-¡De ninguna manera!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no permitiré que mi única hija se destruya su vida de esa manera-

-Pero…- Lucy se levantó para reclamar

-Nada, tú serás mi sucesora te guste o no-

-No, no quiero, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca, no voy a romper la promesa que le hice a mama… a tu esposa…-

-Niña insolente, eres una malagradecida-

-¿Una malagradecida? Papá durante estos años no he recibido nada de ti, ni siquiera un abrazo, un "te quiero hija" ¡lo único que te importa es tu maldito trabajo!- dicho esto se fue del lugar

-Lucy, Lucy ¡ven aquí! ¡Que aún no hemos terminado!- June fue tras ella, se dirigió a su habitación y vio que su hija metía sus cosas en una maleta.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo, la chica solo lo miro desafiante.

-No quiero estar ni un minuto más en esta casa-

-Lucy, si pasas esa puerta olvídate que tienes un padre- Lucy cerro su maleta mientras lo cargaba y se dirigía a su padre.

-Eso ya lo hice hace tiempo June Heartfilia- Lucy salió mientras su padre la veía alejarse, pensaba que su hija era una malagradecida pero ya vendría arrastrándose pidiendo perdón.

Mientras tanto la chica rubia salía de esa casa llorando, tomo su celular y marco un número y presiono el botón llamar.

-Levy- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Lu-chan? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- escucho del otro lado.

-Levy me fui de mi casa- dijo siguiendo llorando.

-No te preocupes, dime ahora mismo donde estas y yo voy por ti-

-Cerca de la preparatoria-

-Voy, quédate hay- Levy colgó mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto y se dirigía junto a su amiga.

Levy Mcgarden era la mejor amiga de Lucy, estudiaban juntas la preparatoria y su sueño era ser una gran escritora, tenía diecisiete años y era una chica muy madura e inteligente.

Lucy se sentó en la vereda mientras seguía llorando.

-Mama- dijo entre sollozos, si tan solo su madre estuviera hay con ella la apoyaría y no se sentiría muy sola, en unos minutos llego Levy que rápidamente subió a su amiga al auto y se la llevo, de lejos un chico pelinegro veía a la chica llorando le dio pena por ella pero no se acercó ya que justo había llegado a peliazul, la vio mejor y parecía una chica muy linda aunque se preguntaba por qué lloraba, ese chico era Gray Fullbuster, en ese momento salía de su trabajo.

-¿Que le pasara?- se preguntó a sí mismo, Gray era un chico muy popular por lo guapo que era, todas las chicas suspiraban por él, tenía una meta y era entrar a la Radio Fairy Tail, tenía una madre: Ur, una mujer muy buena y que sabía tratar al chico, Gray la quería mucho y le quería dar una vida mejor porque ella era su ejemplo en la vida.

Lucy y Levy llegaron a la casa de esta última, la rubia en el camino le había contado todo a su amiga que le ofreció quedarse en su casa a lo que la chica acepto, esa noche Lucy pensó en como seria su vida desde ahora, no sabía porque pero tenía la intuición de que todo cambiaria desde ahora, ya no tendría el dinero de su padre pero no le importaba, cumpliría su promesa, lo haría sin importar que, y ya tenía en claro que era lo que deseaba: ser una famosa conductora de la radio Fairy Tail.

Después de eso, Lucy todos los días después de la preparatoria iba a trabajar a la radio como limpiadora ya que con su padre ya no quería contar más mientras trabajaba hay conoció a todos los miembros y se hizo amiga de todos, un día se enteró que el programa que conducía Aida que durante ese tiempo la había apoyado y enseñado todo se iría de Maglonia por ende el programa que conducía seria cancelado haciendo que todos quedaran tristes, el ultimo día que hablo con ella.

-Es tu oportunidad Lucy- la peli celeste miro a su amiga la rubia después de salir de la cabina pues ya se habían despedido del público y que ese era el último día de su transmisión.

-¿De qué hablas, Aida-san?-

-Harán un casting para buscar a los nuevos conductores del programa que reemplazara el mío- la chica le dio un volante que decía justo lo que dijo-Cuando venga de Europa quiero escuchar que tú eres la nueva sensación del momento ¿entendido?- dijo mientras le sonreía, Lucy asintió y vio cómo su amiga se alejaba, levanto una mano y con el índice arriba, la chica hizo lo mismo "No importa que tan lejos este siempre mirare por ti"

Después de eso ya saben que paso Lucy logro aprobar el casting al igual que Gray cuando se conocieron se odiaban rotundamente a muerte, pero con el tiempo el odio se fue transformado en amor, aunque ahora estaban confundidos, pero aun así Lucy no completo su promesa, no tenía un título pero como siempre dijo "Yo aún no me he rendido"

Gray también deseaba tener un título para demostrarle a su odioso hermano mayor que el si se lo proponía podía, Lyon (así se llamaba el hermano de Gray) sabía que su hermano podía pero aun así su hermanito entendía mejor las cosas si tenía un rival y para qué están los hermanos mayores (mejor rivalidad no hay otra XD)

* * *

-Gray ¿esa no es Bisca?- pregunto Lucy mientras bajaban del auto.

-Creo que si- dijo el pelinegro, la mencionada al verlos fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Lucy! ¡Gray! ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-Bien Bisca, tanto tiempo, pensamos que estabas en Londres produciendo un programa- le dijo Gray con su característica expresión seria.

-Si pero aun así no tiene nada de malo que vengamos a nuestras raíces- los chicos se rieron, Bisca antes trabajaba ahí pero se fue cuando le propusieron un nuevo proyecto en Londres.

-Que bien y…- Lucy giro a ver a todas las direcciones-¿Alzack?- el mencionado era el esposo de Bisca, pues antes de que Bisca se fuera Alzack se le había confesado en el aeropuerto haciendo una escena tan linda y romántica donde le pidió delante de todos si quería casarse con ella, Bisca por supuesto acepto, en Londres no tuvieron problemas en atrasar unos días más el proyecto oportunidad que aprovecharon estos dos enamorados para casarse e irse a Londres para su luna de miel.

-Con Asuka- dijo la peliverde con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

-Cierto, Asuka, ya quiero ver de nuevo a esa niña- dijo Lucy mientras juntaban sus manos emocionada por ver a ese encanto de niña, Gray solo la veía recordando lo sucedido en la mañana, ya tenía en claro sus sentimientos, no quería Lucy de otra manera que solo como amiga.

* * *

-Juvia perdóname, no fue mi intención- Natsu le pedía disculpas a su amiga que estaba enfadad con él por haberle mentido sobre su supuesto resfriado.

-No, Juvia está molesta con Natsu-san, no le hable- dijo inflando sus mejillas y sin mirarlo, estaban en el centro comercial para comprar la supuesta radio, cuando Natsu le había dicho a Happy sobre de lo que planeaba no se imaginó que su amiga peliazul escuchara todo, además el gato azul se le había salido por accidente la verdad.

-¡Uf! ¿Ahora qué hago?- dijo viendo a Happy que estaba en su cabeza, el neko azul solo hizo un gesto de no saber.

-Aquí- dijo Juvia deteniéndose en una tienda de electrodomésticos, entraron y empezaron a elegir la radio que comprarían.

-Mira esta, no te parece linda- dijo Natsu sonriendo muy animadamente, Juvia vio la radio que había escogido era roja y tenía calaveras y flamas haciéndolo ver más masculino.

-No, esta está mejor- dijo la chica enseñándole una celeste y con flores y mariposas.

-Pero es muy… femenino- dijo Natsu-esta- siguió insistiendo.

-No es muy feo, Juvia quiere este-

-No, este-

-Este- los dos empezaron a discutir sobre que radio comprar hasta que Happy se les acerco mostrándole una radio en forma de pescado.

-Esta es mejor- dijo llamando la atención de los dos pero al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a discutir.

-Nadie me tiene en cuenta- pensó el neko con un aura deprimida a su alrededor pero no se rendiría se unió a la discusión, una chica que atendía el lugar veía como los tres amigos discutían y se decidió en acercarse.

-Buenos días ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- les dijo amablemente, los tres la miraron y Juvia hablo.

-Diga a Juvia cuál de las tres radios es mejor- dijo mientras le enseñaban los aparatos a la chica, ella miro hasta que agarro uno que estaba atrás suyo y se los mostro.

-Este- los chicos se maravillaron ante lo que veían era mejor que los tres combinados, era blanca y en algunas partes plateadas, en el centro tenía un toque azul.

-Llevamos ese- dijeron los tres, la chica asintió y fue con ellos para que pagaran.

Cuando llegaron juntos a la cajera, vieron un pequeño cartel.

_CASTING…_

_Para conductor del nuevo programa de la famosa estación Fairy Tail._

_Única oportunidad._

_Los que son alumnos de la universidad podrán hacer el casting si registrarse._

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-Natsu-san ¿Está pensando lo mismo que Juvia?- pregunto la peliazul.

-Juvia… esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando- dijo el pelirosa sonriendo con su típica sonrisa, Juvia sonrio y Happy saltaba de la alegría.

-¡RADIO FAIRY TAIL!-

** Esta vez sí es en serio, en el próximo capítulo conoceremos mas a los protagonistas y ellos cumplirán sus sueños, al fin Gray aclaro sus sentimientos, al fin, ahora solo falta que conozca a Juvia y ya está, Lucy tú tienes a Natsu así que esta vez…Pero no crean que el siguiente capítulo los sueños se cumplen, no el próximo empiezan los verdaderos problemas, yo les daré los obstáculos más difíciles a los cuatro, no dejare que sean felices WUAHAHAHAHA. ¡Nah! Mentira, claro que serán felices todos pero hay que superar las pruebas, jijiji.**

**Gracias por los reviews, ah y Anika yo actualizo casi todos los sábados o domingos, solo va a ver días especiales que no suba por algún problemita.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**By: Lila**


	4. UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO

**Perdón por la demora, lo que paso es que no tenía internet y además tenía que estudiar y todo eso común en una chica de 15, ustedes me comprenden ¿Verdad?**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de…**

**RADIO FAIRY TAIL…**

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO.**

-Bien Juvia, estamos aquí-

-Si Natsu-san-

-¿Entramos?-

-Aye- dijo Happy animando a sus amigos, ya había pasado más de una semana y el día había llegado, el tan esperado día en el que tal vez uno de sus mayores sueños se harían realidad, Juvia y Natsu se tomaron de las manos, tragaron saliva y con paso lento pero seguro entraron a la gran estación de radio.

* * *

-¿Un nuevo programa?-

-Si Gray, Makarov dijo que el nuevo programa seria para la competencia anual de otras estaciones incluyendo a la nuestra-

-Sí pero… porque tienen que ser nuevos los conductores, ya estamos muchos en esta estación y mucho más capacitados para esto- Gray aun no entendía la gran idea del viejo ¿convocar nuevos conductores? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso ellos no eran lo suficiente buenos para dirigir un nuevo programa?

-Pues a mí me parece buena idea después de todo no somos los únicos, o acaso no te acuerdas del casting que hicimos para entrar a la radio, ellos también tiene derecho Gray a cumplir sus sueños- le decía Lucy tratando de convencerlo, prácticamente Gray era el único que se oponía a esa "estupidez" como él decía, pero como su opinión no importaba tenía que hacerse la idea de que muy pronto tendrían compañeros nuevos.

-¿Vienes?- le pregunto Lucy alzando una mochila de color naranja.

-No tengo nada más que hacer- Gray se levantó y los dos se fueron hacia la cabina principal donde se elegirían a los nuevos locutores, todos los de la radio verían el casting y participarían en las opiniones para decidir al nuevo o los nuevos locutores.

* * *

-Déjenos pasar-

-No, fuera-

-Mira voy a pasar aunque no te guste- Natsu estaba discutiendo con uno de los guardias pues este no los quería dejar pasar al menos que tuvieran un pase.

-Venimos a hacer el casting- le explico Juvia.

-Todos los que vienen al casting deben de tener sus pases ¿Ustedes los tienen?- pregunto el gran guardia.

-Sí, los tenemos- dijo Juvia.

-Siii, los tenemos- apoyo Natsu.

-Natsu-san-

-Si Juvia-

-Dele los pases- Natsu abrió los ojos asustado y nervioso.

-¿Qué se los de?-

-Sí, quedamos que Natsu-san debería conseguir los pases, ya que Juvia tenía que rendir unos exámenes-

-Es cierto- Natsu se golpeó la cabeza, se había olvidado por completo de los pases en su casa-Los olvide- se excusó.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Juvia furiosa.

-¿Natu cómo te pudiste olvidar de los pases?- dijo Happy.

-Tú no digas nada, que yo te encargue para que me hagas acordar- dijo Natsu molesto con el felino.

-No meta a Happy en esto-

-Si- siguió Happy, Natsu solo vio al neko con fastidio.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-Murmuro Juvia.

-Entonces no tienen pases- los chicos se giraron para ver al guardia y rieron nerviosos.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que… vera…- Natsu no sabía que decir, el casting empezaría solo en minutos y no le daba tiempo para ir a buscar los pases a su casa-¡Oh!- Natsu señalo una dirección al tiempo que exclamaba entusiasmado-Ese no es Gajeel Redfox- el guardia se giró para ver pero se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa se giró y ya no vio a los chicos.

-Esos tontos, nadie se burla así de mi- dijo al tiempo que entraba al edificio para poder encontrarlos y sacarlos a patadas.

Mientras tanto Natsu corría en los pasillos de la estación con Juvia a quien jalaba del brazo, Juvia tenía a Happy en sus brazos mientras el minino veía maravillado las instalaciones del edificio.

-Natsu-san, creo que lo perdimos- dijo Juvia, Natsu la soltó y empezó a respirar agitado por tanto correr y Juvia caía al suelo rendida.

-Ahora hay que buscar el salón- dijo Natsu mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Sí, pero hay que apurarnos- dijo Happy alarmado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Juvia.

-Hay viene el fanchote- los chicos empezaron a correr de nuevo mientras hacían destrozos el lugar.

-¡VENGAN AQUÍ!-

-Corre Juvia, corre Juvia-

-¿Qué cree que hace Juvia?-

-Arre, arre-

-¡Happy!- el neko azul estaba encima de la cabeza de Natsu mientras se divertía imaginando al chico en un caballo quien no le agradaba eso.

-Juvia por aquí- Natsu abrió una puerta y entro en la habitación junto con Juvia, cerro y suspiraron aliviados, el pelirosa se volteó pero se dio cuenta que la puerta daba a una escalera.

-¡Aaaahhhh!-

-Natsu-san- la peliazul tomo de la mano a su amigo para que no cayera pero Natsu tropezó y los dos cayeron escaleras abajo.

-Natsu, Juvia ¿Por qué me dejan solo?- lloro Happy quien se quedó en el lugar.

Natsu y Juvia caían derrumbando todo hasta llegar a otro pasillo donde se detuvieron.

-Eso fue…-

-Divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo- dijo Natsu quien se encontraba encima de su amiga.

-Natsu-san ¿puede salir de encima de Juvia?-

-¡Ay! Lo siento- Natsu se levantó y ayudo a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el pelirosa viendo a todas partes.

-¡Oh, no! Happy se quedó- dijo la chica.

-Pues regresemos por el- Natsu iba a subir las escaleras pero alguien lo jalo de la bufanda que tenía.

-Oye ¿Qué pasa?- Natsu como pudo se volteó para ver al guardia totalmente furioso quien también tenía a Juvia de la misma forma que él.

-Suéltame- decía Natsu mientras pataleaba en el aire al igual que la peliazul.

-Suelte a Juvia-

-No, afuera, sin pases no hay…- el guardia vio los grandes locutores de radio que se acercaban, Natsu y Juvia también vieron a sus ídolos acercándose animados y charlando a gusto.

-Gray-sama- dijo Juvia maravillada de ver a su amor platónico.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu de la misma forma que su amiga. Los chicos al pasar junto al guardia se sorprendieron al ver a los mismos de la vez pasada, el corazón de Lucy empezó a latir con fuerza al igual que el de Gray aunque este último no le interesaba.

-Lucy- dijo Juvia.

-Gray- dijo Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Lucy

-Estos chicos han estado creando problemas pero no se preocupen que los voy a votar a la calle-

-No, no, suéltenos-

-No es justo, nosotros queremos ir al casting-

-¿Ustedes van al casting?- pregunto Lucy.

-Sí, pero… no tenemos pases- explico Juvia sonriendo, Gray al verla así sintió algo pero trato de no demostrarlo.

-Suéltalos, si van al casting no hay problema- dijo Gray como si no le importara y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, el guardia frunció el ceño y soltó a los chicos quienes cayeron al suelo.

-¿Hacia falta que nos tires así?- dijo el pelirosa levantándose rápido y mirando desafiante al guardia.

-Los estaré vigilando- dijo este mientras se marchaba.

-Muchas gracias, Juvia les agradece que nos hayan ayudado-

-¿Juvia?- dijeron los dos sorprendidos por el habla de la chica.

-Es que mi amiga le encanta hablar en tercera persona, solo es eso- dijo el pelirosa mientras rodeaba a la peliazul con un brazo en su cuello, Gray y Lucy sintieron una especie de tranquilidad al escuchar la palabra amiga pero trataron de volver al tema anterior.

-¿Ustedes van al casting?-Pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, oye eres más bonita en persona- dijo Natsu haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Gracias-

-En serio, me podrías dar tu…- Natsu se sentía nervioso, Juvia se acercó y le extendió sus manos a los chicos, tenía una libreta y un bolígrafo en cada mano.

-Juvia y Natsu-san quieren los autógrafos de Lucy-san y Gray-sama-

-Gray-sama- dijo el chico, Juvia solo sonrio a lo que el agarro los objetos e hizo lo que les pedía luego le se los dio a Lucy quien hizo lo mismo.

-Aquí tienes- Lucy le devolvió la libreta y el bolígrafo a los amigos que al tenerlos se emocionaron mucho, hasta que Juvia recordó algo.

-¡Happy!-

-Coño nos olvidamos de el-

-¿Quién es Happy?- pregunto la rubia.

-Es nuestro amigo, lo olvidamos en… en…- Natsu hizo memoria pues no se acordaba donde se quedó.

-Este pelirosa parece un idiota- murmuro Gray a Lucy pero no conto con que Natsu escuchara.

-Idiota, ¿A quién le dices idiota?-

-A quien más, a ti-dijo desinteresado.

-El único idiota aquí eres tú-

-Cállate, ojos bizcos-

-Ojos caídos-

-Rosadito-

-Stripper-

-Imbécil- empezaron a insultarse mientras Juvia y Lucy solo miraban la escena.

-¿Quieres una malteada, mientras buscamos a tu amigo?- le pregunto Lucy a Juvia.

-Sí, Juvia no desayuno-

-Vamos- las dos chicas se fueron dejando a los dos chicos conocerse mejor.

* * *

-Esto es una locura, Makarov ¿Cómo dejaras el destino del programa a unos chicos inexpertos?-

-Cálmate Hades, yo sé lo que hago-

-Pues parece que no, Makarov no hubiera sido mejor si eligiéramos a alguien famoso, hay tienes a… Mira, Cana, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel hasta esa niña peliazul-

-Aun así- un hombre peliblanco se sentó en una de las sillas, estaban en la oficina del presidente de la radio discutiendo según él la locura de los nuevos locutores- Dejar el nuevo programa a unos jóvenes inexpertos es la mayor estupidez de este mundo-

-Esos jóvenes quieren una oportunidad, si no se la damos a quien más- dijo el pequeño hombre mientras se sentaba.

-Makarov, por un demonio, Mavis nos confió esta estación para que la saquemos adelante no para que la llevemos a la ruina- trato de razonar.

-La llame y está de acuerdo-

-Acaso mi opinión no cuenta, yo ayude a levantar esta estación, no puede ser que tomen una decisión sin consultármelo-

-Hades, tranquilízate, se lo que hago-

-Pues no parece- Hades se levantó furioso y se marchó dejando a Makarov solo y despreocupado.

-No lo tomo muy bien- le dijo un chico rubio.

-No, pero eso ya no importa, Laxus ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las diez-

-Enseguida empezamos con el casting, llama a todos para que estén presentes en el salón principal-

-Lo hare viejo- dicho esto se fue mientras Makarov sacaba algunas carpetas.

Mientras tanto Hades estaba con un grupo de chicos fuera de la estación.

-Ese Makarov está loco- dijo un rubio.

-No más loco que tu- dijo una chica.

-Cállense, Ultear y Meredy ustedes se encargaran esta vez- les ordeno a dos chicas una pelinegra y una pelirosa.

-Entendido-

-Vigilen a los nuevos, vean que hacen, que dicen, todo, necesito saber a quienes destruiremos-

-¿Eso no parece muy cruel?- dijo la chica pelirosa.

-Meredy, si Makarov quiere entender por las malas a si será, he venido para tomar posesión de esta radio así que hay que deshacernos de la basura.

-No estoy de acuerdo-

-Pues lo estarás- dijo Ultear, la chica solo bajo la mirada mientras Ultear miraba la radio con profundo odio.

-Hay esta, ahí está la persona a la cual me reemplazaste mama- pensó mientras apretaba sus manos haciendo puños- Gray Fullbuster-

* * *

-Wendy ¿en serio tenemos que estar presentes?-

-Si Charle, Gajeel-kun dijo que si-

-Esto es molesto- una niña tenía en sus brazos a una gatita blanca, se dirigían al salón para el gran casting y Charle, la gatita, estaba molesta por tener que estar ahí.

-¡Abran! ¡Tengo miedo!- se escuchaba una voz, Wendy confundida se acercó a una de la puertas y escucho que la voz venia de ahí.

-Charle, hay alguien aquí-Dijo alarmada.

-Algún idiota- dijo Charle, Wendy la bajo y abrió la puerta, dejando salir a un felino azul.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la niña acercándose al neko azul, se sorprendió de ver a un gato azul adentro encerrado.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Happy feliz con la niña.

-De nada- Happy vio a Charle y de pronto sintió algo, era muy bonita.

-Hola, soy Happy- dijo con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

-Sabía que había un idiota encerrado- Happy se hundió en un agujero negro.

-¡Charle!- le regaño Wendy-perdona a mi amiga, es que es muy… insensible-

-No importa- dijo Happy recuperándose.

-¿Qué hacías adentro?- pregunto la niña.

-Bueno, estaba afuera con mis amigos, un guardia con cara de malo nos persiguió porque no teníamos pases, entramos en esa habitación y mis amigos se fueron dejándome solo- lo último dijo con un aura deprimida cubriéndole todo.

-Seguro se cayeron- dijo la niña- más de una vez yo me equivoque de puerta y también caí por las escaleras, siempre pasa el primer día-

-¿Ustedes saben dónde tengo que ir para el casting?-

-¿Harás el casting?- pregunto la niña confundida pues no se imaginó a un neko azul haciendo casting para entrar a un programa.

-Yo no pero mis amigos si-

-En ese caso, sí, sabemos dónde está- Wendy alzo a Happy y se lo puso en la cabeza lo mismo hizo con Charle quien no le agradaba para nada el gato.

-Eres muy linda- dijo Happy.

-Cállate-

* * *

-Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por la sintonía-

-Nos vemos mañana a esta misma hora y por la misma estación, Bye-

-Bien, chicas, descansen todos- Todos le hicieron caso a Erza y salieron de la cabina.

-Erza ¿iras al casting?- pregunto Mira.

-Sí, soy uno de los jueces, así que de mi depende el futuro del nuevo programa- dijo con orgullo.

-Todo el mundo habla de eso, aun no me hago la idea de que muy pronto tendremos a nuevos locos- dijo Cana quien tenía una botella de sake en su mano.

-Sí, me emociona mucho- Mira se detuvo y volteo rápido a ver a sus amigas-¿Cómo estoy?-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Hay viene Laxus- dijo la pelimarron.

-Sí, díganme-

-Enamorada-

-No quiero verme así- dijo ocultando su rostro.

-Oigan ustedes- Laxus se acercó a la tres mujeres, Erza y Cana lo miraban con cierta picardía-El viejo dice que quiere vernos a todos en el salón principal para poder comenzar el casting-

-¿Ya es hora?- Erza miro su reloj de mano-aun no estoy lista, adiós- Erza se fue corriendo con Cana porque ella también era una de las jueces. Aunque la verdadera razón era para dejar sola a su amiga con Laxus.

-¿Qué le pasa a la mujeres hoy en día?- dijo el rubio mientras veía a las dos mujeres perderse entre una de las puertas, se volteó y vio a Mira quien estaba sonrojada.

-¿Tu acaso no piensas ir?-pregunto.

-Si… solo que...-

-Entonces vete, tú al igual que todos deben de estar presentes para esto-

-¿Tu iras?-

-Pues no tengo de otra-

-Entonces vamos- Mira agarro de la mano a Laxus para llevarlo con él, el rubio solo se dejaba llevar, no entendía muy bien a la chica a la cual consideraba una amiga, aunque de cierta manera debía aceptar de que era muy especial.

* * *

-Loke-san, vamos-

-Ya voy, espera-

-Loke-san-

-Ya, ya estoy- Loke salió de una de las cabinas de grabación.

-¿Qué tanto hacia?- pregunto Aries.

-Nada, solo algo no muy importante- dijo al tiempo que guardaba una grabadora en uno de sus bolsillos-Gracias por esperarme-

-De nada, solo intente no volver a tardarse un siglo- dijo mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos del pelinaranja.

-No, ya no lo hare- Loke le agradaba mucho la chica después de todo la consideraba una de las mejores locutoras de radio y por sobre todo una verdadera amiga, le contaba todo lo que le pasaba y Aries lo escuchaba, no lo juzgaba si se trataba de su pasado de mujeriego por que milagrosamente el pelinaranja cambio esa faceta suya por la pelirosa.

-Loke- los dos se giraron para ver a una peliverde furiosa.

-¿Karen?- pregunto Loke, sorprendido de verla ahí, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Aries abrazaba su mano, la pelirosa al verla se asustó mucho y se apartó del pelinaranja.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces abrazando a mi novio?!- le pregunto Karen a Aries mientras se acercaba furiosa.

-Yo… eh…- la chica estaba nerviosa pues le tenía mucho miedo a Karen.

-¡Cálmate!- Loke la sostuvo de sus brazos-Estas haciendo un espectáculo-

-Esta zorra no se va salir con la suya-

-¡Karen! No permitiré que le hables así-

-Seguro es tu amante, lo sabía, eres un idiota y tú…- dirigió una mirada de asesina maniática a la chica-una cualquiera-

-¡Karen! ¡Estas mal!-

-Yo estoy perfectamente, suéltame- Loke le hizo caso y se puso delante de Aries por si la loca de su novia quisiera hacerle algo-Eres un idiota- dicho esto se fue, dejando a Loke furioso por cómo se había comportado.

-Loke-san, Karen se va, deténgala- decía Aries.

-¿Detenerla? Que se vaya a la China si quiere- se volteó para ver a su amiga quien tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos-No debió decirte eso, está loca- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No, tal vez no debí abrazarlo, entiendo su enfado-

-Eso no fue porque estaba enfadada, sino porque está loca-

-Pero… Loke-san- el pelinaranja la abrazo dejando desconcertada a la chica.

-No vuelvas a llorar por esa loca-

-Loke-san…- la chica solo correspondió al abrazo, amaba con todo su corazón a Loke, pero este solo la vería como amiga, le dolió mucho esas palabras, ella no quería quitarle a nadie su novio porque aunque no le gustase Loke amaba a Karen a pesar de que esta fuera una loca. Pero se equivocaba Loke empezaba a detestar a la peliverde y con lo que hizo hoy rebaso el limite

* * *

-¡Whoa! Esto es genial-

-Juvia está muy emocionada-

-Lo haremos muy bien Juvia, ya lo veras- los dos amigos estaba en el salón, hace como unos minutos llegaron al salón y empezaron a curiosear, todos los demás participantes estaban nerviosos pero al ver la alegría de Natsu se tranquilizaban y empezaron a reírse de las locuras del pelirosa.

-Parecen unos niños por primera vez en un parque de diversiones-

-Cierto, Juvia-san y Natsu-san me cayeron muy bien-

-Si, por cierto ¿Qué le pasa al minino?- Lucy vio a Happy quien estaba en un costado deprimido pues Charle había sido grosera de nuevo con él.

-Charle, Happy ha estado intentando ser su amigo, pero ella es muy grosera con el pobre- Wendy estaba molesta con su amiga por esa razón y parecía ser que la gatita ni se interesaba por eso.

-Charle siempre ha sido muy difícil- Lucy se acercó a Happy-No te preocupes, si te esfuerzas seguro que conseguirás que Charle te acepte- le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Eres muy linda, con razón Natsu te quiere- dijo Happy, pero al decir lo último solo se tapó la boca, Lucy se sonrojo por lo que dijo el minino.

-Por favor, no le cuentes a Natsu que te dije que te ama- pidió Happy era muy malo guardando secretos.

-Si… no lo hare…-la rubia solo se alejó mientras miraba al pelirosa, recibir esa noticia fue agradable y satisfactorio.

-Erza, hasta que llegas, ya casi esta todo para el casting-

-Sí, lo siento, lo que pasa es que estaba ocupada- trato de disculparse la pelirroja.

-¿Ocupada?- Gray vio cómo su amiga se ponía roja, giro y vio en el otro extremo del salón a un chico peliazul, lo reconoció como Jellal Fernandes, el hijo del gran empresario de Maglonia, miro a su amiga y luego a Jellal.

-¿Por qué creo que estos dos ocultan algo?- pensó.

-Mira, Laxus, que bien que llegaron-

-Si… ¿Llegamos tarde? Cana-

-No, apenas va a empezar, esos dos loquillos han estado curioseando por todo el salón, son muy divertidos- dijo la pelimarron refiriéndose a Natsu y Juvia.

-Ese pelirosa parece un idiota descerebrado- dijo Laxus mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-No digas eso, Laxus, están entusiasmados- dijo Mira.

-Pues amiga te tengo noticias…- Cana se apoyó sobre Mira-No sé, pero parece que alguien ya le hecho el ojo al idiota pelirosa-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Mira ahí- la peliblanca hizo caso y vio a su hermanita Lissana mirando a Natsu como enamorada.

-¿Lissana?-

-No le ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que llego- chismoseo la pelimarron quien veía divertida la cara de boba que tenía la chica.

-Lissana deja de mirar así a Natsu-

-¡¿Kinana?!- la chica empezó a tartamudear nerviosa-¿De qué hablas?-

-Te lo estas comiendo con la mirada- Lissana se sonrojo por eso y rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Pues sí, Lissana Strauss se había enamorado a primera vista de Natsu quien no se imaginaba que la hermana de la famosa locutora de moda tuviera ese sentimiento hacia él. Ella tenía dieciocho años y entraba al igual que todos en la universidad pero jamás se había topado con Natsu alguna vez. Su sueño al igual que todos era ser una conductora de radio al igual que todos los que trabajaban ahí, estaba ahí por lo del casting e intentaría probar o si tenía suerte.

-"Si me dejan dentro espero que mi compañero sea el"- pensó mientras veía a Natsu saltando y gritando por todas partes.

-Gajeel, hasta que llegas-

-No molestes, la enana de tu amiga no me dejaba en paz-

-¿Levy? ¿Dónde está?-

-Con el gordo y el flaco-

-Jet y Droy-

-Sí, ellos- el pelinegro se dirigió a otro lugar mientras Lucy iba junto a su amiga quien había sido invitada por ella para presenciar el Show, estaba con sus dos mejores amigos, Jet y Droy, quienes apreciaban mucho a su amiga y no le agradaba para nada cuando esta hablaba con Gajeel, Levy prácticamente desde que conoció a Gajeel le pareció un tipo muy molesto hasta ahora lo creía pero algo en ella hacia que estuviera con él y aunque odiaba admitirlo le agradaba. Levy, ya estaba cumpliendo su meta, ya habían publicado varios libros de ella y eso le agradaba mucho, entro no hace muy poco a una universidad gracias a su beca quien se lo había otorgado por ser una de las mejores ingresadas al igual que Jet y Droy, ella apoyaba a su amiga a que entrara a la universidad pero sabía los temores que tenía está por eso ya no insistía en el tema.

Loke y Aries estaban con Eflman, Loke solo veía a Karen quien quería hacer el casting. Tenerla como compañera de trabajo no era buena idea, Kern solo le sonrio maliciosamente adivinando los pensamientos del pelinaranja, luego vio a la chica quien estaba hablando animadamente con Eflman.

-Juro que esa zorra me las pagara- pensó viéndola como quisiera matarla

-Muy bien, creo que estamos todos- Makarov se puso en frente de todos en un lugar preparado exclusivamente para elegir al nuevo o los nuevos conductores de radio-Empecemos-

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos los participantes muy emocionados y nerviosos, Makarov empezó a llamar por nombres y cada uno debería demostrar de porque merecían entrar a la radio, la mesa de jurado que estaba conformado por: Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Gildarts y Laxus Drayer decían preguntas además de querer que cada uno demostrara un talento único, todos bailaban, cantaban y respondía perfectamente, Juvia veía nerviosa, todos eran únicos y talentosos, tenía miedo de fracasar, empezó a temblar de lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba, de pronto sintió que alguien la agarraba de la mano, vio a su amigo pelirosa sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos bien- dijo, Juvia sintió alivio al verlo, era su mejor amigo y lo quería mucho.

-Gracias Natsu-san- le dijo sonriéndole.

La primera en pasar fue Lissana, todos se quedaron prendados de la belleza de la chica y recibía muchos halagos haciendo enojar a su hermano.

-¡Dejen de mirar así a mi hermanita que no es de hombres!-dijo viendo a todos furioso, todos solo se rieron y le hicieron caso solo por esta vez.

-Lissana Strauss ¿Te sientes capacitada para empezar algo así?- pregunto Cana.

-Sí, preparada y lista- respondió.

-¿Tienes algún talento?- pregunto Laxus.

-Cantar y bailar- la chica tomo aire y empezó a cantar mirando al pelirosa como si la canción estuviera dedicada a él.

la lara la la! (x2)

Se que voy a enamorarme  
Se que alguien va a conquistarme  
Contigo todo en mí se debilita  
Se que es el indicado  
el que borrará mi pasado  
mi corazón en mi se debilita.

Y comienza a girar  
me dejo llevar  
con esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!

la lara la la!

Se que no se si no quiero  
No me provoca mas que miedo  
tu beso tu eso es mi perífina  
Se que a pesar de tus celos  
Que se transforman en algo nuevo  
mi corazón da vueltas noche y día.

Y comienza a girar  
me dejo llevar  
con esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!  
escribí esta canción  
sabiendo que tu  
Tu sabes de música buena  
y yo no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dáaaa!

la lara la la! (x4)

Y comienza a girar  
me dejo llevar  
con esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!  
escribí esta canción  
sabiendo que tu  
Tu sabes de música buena  
y yo no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dáaa!

la lara la la! (x4)  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!

Todos aplaudieron mientras Lissana se sentía feliz, vio a Natsu quien desde que la canción empezó se impresiono en la forma en la que cantaba la chica, ella le guiño el ojo y el aparto rápidamente la vista sonrojado, Lucy vio esto y estaba realmente celosa por esto además vio perfectamente como la chica le cantaba al pelirosa.

-Bueno Lissana muy bien- Lissana hizo una reverencia y se fue, paso cerca de Natsu y le sonrio, este le correspondió de igual manera, ni siquiera se imaginaba de que la chica al verle sonreírle se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado como nunca antes de alguien de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Makarov siguió y tomo la lista de participantes y llamo al siguiente,

-Siguiente Natsu Dragneel- Natsu frunció el ceño y arrastro a Juvia con él.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esa señorita?- pregunto Makarov- ¿te ayudara?-

-No, ella y yo nos inscribimos juntos así que ella hará el casting conmigo- dijo decidido, todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta del chico pelirosa y Juvia solo se sonrojo.

-Natsu-san, Juvia puede esperar-

-No, si no hago el casting contigo entonces no lo hare y punto-

-Natsu-san- dijo la peliazul un tanto sonrojada, Makarov sonrio jamás en sus años de trabajar ahí vi a un chico apoyando a su amiga.

-Pueden hacer el casting juntos- dijo, Natsu y Juvia sonrieron y la primera en empezar fue Erza.

-¿Por qué quieren entrar a la radio?-

-Porque es nuestro sueño-

-Juvia siempre quiso divertir a la gente, le encanta hablar, mucho-

-Yo quiero solo divertir a la gente, alegrarles el día-

-Juvia consolar a los corazones rotos y llevar una sonrisa al quien lo necesite-

-Queremos por sobre todo ser como…- los dos tomaron aire y dijeron el nombre de sus mejores ejemplos de superación.

-¡Gray y Lucy!- todos se asombraron ante esto y Gray y Lucy solo se sonrojaron, decir que eran ejemplos de superación era lo más lindo que alguien le hubiera dicho.

-Ser linda e inteligente como Lucy que no se detiene ante nada- dijo la peliazul.

-Tener esa energía de superación y no importarme lo que la gente opine sobre mí como Gray- dijo Natsu sonriendo divertido.

-También queremos ser como todos ustedes, los que están aquí- agrego Juvia, todos empezaron a tomarle simpatía a los chicos.

-Ser alegre como Mira-

-Ser un hombre como Eflman-

-Ser tierna como Wendy-

-Ser leal como Freed-

-Ser divertida como Cana-

-No importarme lo que piensen de mí como Laxus-

-Ser como Charle y Lily- dijo Happy quien se coló a la presentación.

-Valientes como Gajeel- dijo Natsu.

-Ser tan fuertes como Gildarts-

-Y Erza…- todos estuvieron atentos a lo que dirían los chicos.

-Tener su cabello no estaría tan mal- dijo Natsu, Erza se puso furiosa y el pelirosa solo reía divertido.

-En serio… de Erza rescato que quiera mucho a sus amigos y protegerlos- Erza solo sonrio y los chicos siguieron, cada uno se sintió alagado por como los describían, más de uno lloro.

-Jamás me habían dicho eso- dijo Freed mientras lloraba.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Alzack quien estaba con Bisca y Asuka.

-Que lindos- dijo Evergreen.

-Y como Makarov…- los dos se giraron a verlo- que es el mejor ejemplo de vida-

Todos aplaudieron mientras Juvia y Natsu sonreían, hasta los concursantes admitían que los chicos eran buenos, menos Karen que solo los miraba molesta.

-Ahora… ¿tienen algún talento?- pregunto Gildarts mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Talento?- los dos se miraron entre sí, jamás imaginaron tener que demostrar un talento-¿Por qué deberíamos demostrar un talento?-

-Pues en el mundo de la fama deben de tener un talento especial, si van a ser locutores de radio tiene que tener algún talento, además debemos escucharlos bien ya que para ser locutores deben de tener una voz sólida radial, y tener conocimientos básicos acerca de la música. - explico Erza- ¿Me entienden?-

-¿Eh? Si, si, entendimos a la perfección- dijo Natsu pero en realidad no entendió nada de lo que le dijeron, Juvia solo estaba pensando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tenemos un talento- dijo feliz, Natsu y Happy se acercaron para que Juvia les explicara su idea.

-¿Cantar?- murmuro Natsu.

-Sí, una vez Natsu-san y Juvia cantaron en una de las obras de la escuela-

-Esto no es como la escuela-

-Pues a mí me parece buena idea- interrumpió Happy.

-Está bien ¿Pero qué canción?-

-La que cantamos ese día-

-Aye- los dos amigos estuvieron de acuerdo. todos estuvieron atentos a la canción que cantaría Juvia.

-Bien, Natsu-san y Juvia cantaran "Y no puedo olvidarte"- Mirajane les paso una guitarra a Natsu y este hizo una señal a la peliazul a que estaba listo

-Los escuchamos- todos estuvieron atentos a la canción que cantaría Juvia y Natsu.

Mirajane les paso una guitarra a Natsu y este hizo una señal a la peliazul a que estaba listo, la chica agarro fuertemente el micrófono y Natsu empezó a tocar un poco la guitarra y Juvia empezó.

En el silencio de mi habitación  
aún siento el murmullo de tu voz,  
lastimándome,  
como un dulce adiós,  
dejándome vacío el corazón

Juvia miro a Natsu indicándole a que siguiera, el pelirosa asintió y mientras seguía tocando la guitarra siguió.

Casi no duermo, ya he vuelto a fumar.  
Cada recuerdo es una lágrima.  
No sé cómo hacer, para estar de pie.  
Siempre me digo que es la última vez

Ahora los dos cantaron

y vuelvo a caer, cuando pienso en ti.  
No soy nada sin ti.

Natsu le sonrio a Lucy haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes,  
sin el último beso, me robaste el aliento.  
Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre,  
sin el último abrazo, aún me pierdo despacio.  
Y no puedo olvidarte…  
Y no puedo olvidarte…  
Y no puedo olvidarte…  
Y no puedo olvidarte.

Dejaron de cantar y Natsu siguió con la guitarra, todos estaban fascinados con la voz de los muchachos, mientras el jurado calificaba, el pelinegro solo estaba con la boca abierta viendo y escuchando atentamente cada palabra y expresión de la chica peliazul, Juvia lo vio y el aparto la mirada para que no se diera cuenta, Juvia así lo creyó ya que pensó que tal vez impresionaría a Gray con su voz, Lucy solo veía al pelirosa sonrojada parecía que el chico le cantaba a ella pero porque había de hacerlo.

Y no encuentro aún algún antídoto,  
para entender que todo terminó.

Juvia tomo aire y siguió.

Intento salir de la soledad,  
darle al destino una oportunidad.

Los dos

Más vuelvo a caer, cuando pienso en ti.  
No soy nada sin ti.

Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes,  
sin el último beso, me robaste el aliento.  
Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre,  
sin el último abrazo, aún me pierdo despacio.  
Y no puedo olvidarte…  
Y no puedo olvidarte…  
Y no puedo olvidarte…  
Y no puedo olvidarte.

Natsu hozo una última presentación con su habilidad en el instrumento y Juvia solo le sonrio al igual que Happy, los dos se tomaron de la mano e hicieron una reverencia. Todos aplaudieron como locos.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- todos se acercaron a los chicos quienes recibían cumplidos muy buenos, Lucy y Gray parecían satisfechos.

-No crees que son geniales- dijo la rubia mientras veía a Natsu.

-Odio admitirlo, pues tienes razón- dijo el pelinegro cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, sigamos- dijo Makarov poniendo orden, el casting siguió como si nada mientras Juvia y Natsu suspiraban aliviados.

-Lo hicieron bien-

-¿Lucy? ¿Gray?- Natsu vio a los dos chicos quienes sonreían.

-¿En serio creen que Natsu-san y Juvia lo han hecho bien?- pregunto la peliazul emocionada de recibir halagos de su "Gray-sama".

-En serio…- los cinco rieron divertidos.

* * *

-Aquí en mis manos, tengo a los nuevos conductores del nuevo programa- Makarov tenía en su mano un sobre mientras miraba a todos los concursantes, todos estaban atentos a los resultados, al decir todos es todos.

-Natsu-san-

-Juvia- los chicos se tomaron de la mano y tragaron saliva de lo nerviosos que estaban.

-Antes de decirles quiero decirles que no se decepcionen si no los nombramos esto solo es el inicio chicos, jamás se rindan- todos se tomaron de las manos pues después de todo Makarov tenía razón esto solo era el inicio.

-Los nuevos conductores del nuevo programa de Radio son…- el viejo sacaba lentamente el sobre.

-Son… ¿Están listos?-

-Si- dijeron todos.

-Son… ¿Seguros?-

-Si-

-Son… ¿preparados?-

-Si-

-Son… son…-

-¡Dígalo ya!- gritaron todos pues de verdad la tensión los estaba matando.

-¡NATSU DRAGNEEL Y LISSANA STRAUSS!- grito, Lissana salto de alegría y todos empezaban a felicitarla a ella y el pelirosa.

-Lo conseguí- gritaba emocionado Natsu pero un golpe hizo que callara.

-¡Auch! ¡Happy!-

-Natsu, mira- el neko azul le señalo a la peliazul quien permanecía callada y cabizbaja. Natsu se sintió como un idiota el festejando y su amiga…

-Juvia… yo…- Natsu se quedó sorprendido cuando sintió como su amiga se abalanzaba a él.

-Natsu-san, lo consiguió- le dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-Juvia-

-No se preocupe, será para la próxima- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Juvia…- Gray estaba realmente mal, debía admitirlo quería que la peliazul y su amigo el idiota quedaran juntos pero no fue así.

-Gray ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada la rubia, a ella también le ponía triste el hecho de que Juvia no quedara pero le ponía furiosa de que la chica peliblanca quedara.

-Si- dijo serio y cortante, vio a la chica peliazul quien seguía abrazada a su amigo.

-Lo conseguí, lo conseguí-

-Lissana felicidades-

-Mira, Eflman- la chica abrazo a sus hermanos, lo consiguió y más le alegraba el hecho de que haría un programa con Natsu.

-"Lo conseguí, lo hice"- pensaba mientras reía animadamente.

Días después…

-Buenos días Maglonia… les saluda Natsu Dragneel y…-

-Lissana Strauss y esto es… ¡FAIRY TAIL!-

-Bienvenidos- Natsu y Lissana ya iban como dos semanas en la radio, Juvia estaba cerca de un centro comercial escuchando a su amigo por la radio de su celular, se alegraba por él y ya no le importaba que hubiera fracasado, la vida sigue y ella debía de seguir su camino.

-Juvia… ¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto un neko azul saliendo del bolsón que tenía la chica.

-Sí, Juvia llego- dijo está viendo el local que tenía en frente, sonrio y se dispuso a entrar pero alguien choco con ella.

-Ten más cuidado tonta-

-Juvia lo siente- dijo la peliazul, pero en verdad la que tenía que disculparse era la persona con la que había chocado ya que venía muy distraída con su celular.

-Más te vale- Juvia vio frente a ella a una chica pelinegra, de cabello corto y ojos marrones, quien la miraba con desprecio, la chica al decir esto empujo a la peliazul y se marchó.

-Que maleducada- dijo Happy molesto con la chica pelinegra. Juvia no dijo nada, vio como la chica se perdía entre la gente y tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que la vería.

**Que mal, Juvia no quedo, pero bueno… al menos no se rindió y seguirá intentándolo, Uh Lissana apareció, Lucy no le gusta y Natsu… bueno a él no le importa. ¿Qué pasara desde aquí? ¿Quién será la chica pelinegra? ¿Qué hará Lissana para enamorar a Natsu? ¿Karen se vengara de Aries? ¿Jellal y Erza ya son novios? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo. Y para los que quieren saber las canciones de este capítulo son "Y no puedo olvidarte" de corazón rebelde y "La ruleta" de Danna Paola, lo que pasa es que escuchando música me inspiro y así me salió este capítulo y ya saben cuáles fueron los temas que escuche, ahora si agradeceré a los reviews ya que ahora si tuve tiempo: ****Pollifulbuster, Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi y Anika Sukino 5d**

**Nos leemos **

**By: Lila**


	5. LA CITA DE NATSU (1ª PARTE)

**RADIO FAIRY TAIL.**

**LA CITA DE NATSU (PRIMERA PARTE)**

-Volvemos después del corte, siga en sintonía RADIO FAIRY TAIL- la música empezó a sonar y los dos jóvenes rieron satisfechos.

-Natsu ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- le pregunto su compañera y amiga Lissana pues el pelirosa estaba más feliz de lo inusual.

-Nada, solo que ya hace como una semana estoy aquí, aun no puedo creerlo- le respondió Natsu, Lissana le sonrio, durante ese tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos aunque Lissana no veía a Natsu como un amigo por así decirlo.

-No te creo-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque te conozco muy bien Natsu, esa sonrisa no es por esto si no por otra cosa-

-…- el pelirosa miro a otro lado sonrojado-Me descubriste… es que hoy tengo una cita con Lucy- esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a la peliblanca.

-¿Lissana?- el pelirosa se acercó a su compañera ya que esta solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia de su vida-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, si lo estoy- dijo nerviosa, estaba molesta, lo estaba, Lucy, una cita con la rubia y porque ella no. Desde que había conocido a Natsu siempre tuvo la esperanza de que el pelirosa la invitara, hasta lo insinuaba cerca de él y además sabía muy bien la gran amistad que tenía con Juvia y Happy, así que se hizo amigos de estos dos con la sola idea de que estos le tomaran cariño y fuera más fácil el acercamiento a Natsu.

-Que bien, pensé que te había pasado algo porque cuando escuchaste lo de Lucy te quedaste como ida- Lissana solo lo miro, le dedico una sonrisa fingida y le dijo.

-Una cita con Lucy ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde es?-

-¿Eh? Creo que en un restaurante llamado… a ver… Schoneer-

-Schoneer, que bien…- y encima en unos de los restaurantes más lujosos y buenos de ese país-¿Cuándo será?-

-Hoy al mediodía acabando el programa voy a mi casa a prepararme ¿No es genial?- al decir lo último puso dos manos sobre su cabeza, mientras ya se imaginaba su cita con su idola.

-Sí, muy genial- la chica miro a otro lado molesta, no quería que Natsu se diera cuenta de su enojo. Lucy no le caía mal, desde que llego la chica había estado muy al pendiente de los dos jóvenes, Lissana ya se había dado cuenta de que la rubia quería a Natsu pero como dicen "en la guerra y el amor todo se vale" y ella aún no se daba por vencida.

* * *

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer la entrevista con Natsu?-

-Porque él me lo pidió, no de una forma muy buena pero me lo pidió-

-Se pasa todo el día diciendo que tiene una cita contigo ¿No te molesta eso?-

-Una cita… no lo sabía- la rubia aparto la mirada de su amigo el pelinegro quien la miraba molesto, estaban yendo hacia la cabina de grabación.

-¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Cómo explicarle al menso de que no es una cita-

-Se lo explicare después- Lucy entro a la cabina de grabación ya que en unos minutos empezaría su programa con Gray, el pelinegro la acompaño, le abrió la puerta y entraron, hay estaba Erza preparando todo para su programa.

-Hola Lucy, Gray ¿Listos?- les dijo la pelirroja sonriéndoles.

-Más que listos- contestaron los dos, ansiosos de empezar el programa cuanto antes, Erza fue con los trabajadores, indicándoles y señalándoles que debían de hacer. Gray y Lucy entraron, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-No será que te conviene que el idiota diga que es una cita- le dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué?- Lucy lo miro sorprendida, que le convenía, ¡Puf! Si como no.

* * *

-¿Juvia?-

-…-

-¿Juvia?-

-…- el neko azul miro a la peliazul, quien jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, el gatito la miro preocupado ya que la chica estaba roja y sudaba mucho, estaban en un restaurante de comida rápida que quedaba dentro del centro comercial pues la chica vino al lugar a pedir trabajo pero no era la única, había muchas otras chicas, mucho más lindas y tal vez mejores que ella, Juvia estaba ahí, sentada cerca de ellas estaban las chicas quien la miraban raro por su actitud, Happy defendía a su amiga mirando desafiante a las chicas quien antes consideraba al lindo gatito "lindo" ahora lo consideraban un demonio en forma de gato (¡eso Happy!)

-Juvia, no te preocupes lo harás bien- le apoyaba Happy.

-Gracias Happy, pero…- la chica jugo más rápido con sus dedos-si no lo logro…-

-Pero si, si- Juvia miro al gatito con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Juvia no gana nada poniéndose así- la chica puso una mano en la cabeza de Happy y lo acaricio, el neko azul solo reía divertido. La chica miro el reloj del local, eran las diez de la mañana muy pronto su amigo saldría del programa, si el pelirosa estuviera con ella no se sentiría tan nerviosa.

-¡Uf!- la chica apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano.

* * *

-Bueno, terminamos, nos vemos mañana aquí en Radio Fairy Tail-

-Siga en sintonía ya se viene "Alcanza el cielo" Bye- La peliblanca hizo sonar una música, Natsu se sacó los audífonos que tenía y sonrio satisfecho.

-Otro día con éxito- dijo colocando sus manos sobre su nuca.

-Sí- la peliblanca bajo la cabeza con tristeza- ¿Natsu?- lo llamo sin verlo, el pelirosa la miro aun sonriendo.

-¿Si?-

-Dime… eh… bueno…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Si, te quería preguntar…- en ese momento el celular de la chica sonó, no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

-Si- pregunto un poco molesta pero tratando de disimularlo cerca del pelirosa, este en cambio vio el reloj de la cabina.

-Las once…- salió de la cabina dejando a la peliblanca sola.

-Bien Natsu te quería preguntar- la chica al voltearse no vio al pelirosa-¿Natsu?-

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Juvia entraba a una especie de oficina porque prácticamente era la cocina pero decía un letrero "Oficina"

-No te engañes, la oficina no es la cocina- le dijo una voz, la peliazul giro su cabeza para ver a un chico de cabello negro, cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta principal.

-Eh… ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto nerviosa. El chico solo esbozo una sonrisa coqueta

-Bora, mucho gusto- se acercó a la peliazul pero no tanto ya que Happy se puso a la defensiva, algo había en el que no le gustaba.

-Happy…- Juvia alzo al minino pero este solo seguía con la mirada amenazante al chico.

-Muy bonito gato- le dijo Bora como si no le importase la reacción del neko.

-Disculpe a Happy, es que es muy celoso por Juvia-

-No me extraña, si fuera yo el gato también me pondría así por tener una amiga tan linda- Juvia se sonrojo por el comentario.

-Por suerte no eres yo- Dijo en un tono arrogante y al mismo tiempo desafiante el gato.

-¡Happy!- le regaño Juvia.

-Juvia hay algo en este tipejo que no me inspira confianza- le dijo el minino como en un susurro a la chica. La chica vio al chico quien seguía hay con esa misma mirada coqueta (Mmm… esto no luce muy prometedor)

* * *

-¿Ya te vas Natsu?-

-Si Mira, tengo que prepararme para la cita con Lucy-

-¿Cita? ¿No era una entrevista?-

-Eh… si… entrevista- Natsu estaba afuera de la estación de radio, montado en su moto y con él estaba Mira quien acababa de llegar al lugar.

-Está bien, que te vaya bien- Natsu le sonrio y se fue, mientras la peliblanca lo veía alejarse una vez que el pelirosa se hubiera perdido ante la vista de la chica se dispuso a entrar a la radio.

-Mira, Hola- la chica se giró y vio a Freed quien se le acercaba sonriéndole.

-Freed, Hola-

-¿Llegando recién?-

-Sí, lo que pasa es que tenía que hacer algo en la universidad, ya sabes…-

-Si ¿entramos?- la peliblanca asintió y los dos jóvenes entraron juntos a la radio.

* * *

-Bueno volvemos después de la pausa comercial, no se despegue de su radio que en unos minutos tendremos a un invitado muy especial-

-Siga aquí en Radio Fairy Tail- Lucy se sacó los audífonos y estiro sus manos- Necesito vacaciones-

-… Te quejas de todo- le dijo el pelinegro quien hacía lo mismo.

-¡Cállate!- Lucy le arrojo un cuaderno que estaba en la mesa y Gray recibió el impacto- Porque si hablamos de quien se queja más, sabremos quién ganaría- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Auch…- Gray se sobo el lugar del impacto- ¿Por qué siempre me tiras cosas?-

-Deja de molestarme y ya no lo hare…-

-Es como pedirle que ya no se quitara la camisa, Lucy- dijo Erza quien había entrado en ese momento con una libreta en las manos, Lucy se rio y el pelinegro no le vio la gracia.

-Ya no me saco la camisa…-

-Gray me prestas tu bolígrafo…- dijo la pelirroja, el pelinegro se vio a sí mismo y comprobó que no tenía la camisa puesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- Gray busco la camisa con desesperación.

-Aquí esta…- Erza le arrojo la camisa y Gray la atrapo.

-¿Erza? ¿Por qué la tenías?- pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Porque… pues necesitaba algo para limpiar mis zapatos… se mancharon de lodo y como vi que nuestro amiguito aquí presente se sacaba la camisa y la tiraba suponi que ya no la quería- dijo tranquila, Gray abrió los ojos al escuchar la parte de los zapatos, extendió la "blanca" camisa y vio como estaba manchada de lodo.

-Erza ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto molesto.

-Porque ni modo que utilizar los micrófonos…-

-¡Erza! ¡Ahora tu…!-

-¿Yo que?- pregunto mirando amenazadoramente y de brazos cruzados.

-Eh… me dirás dónde podría encontrar una buena lavandería para lavarla- dijo nervioso, Lucy sonrio y Erza siguió con sus anotaciones.

-Erza…- la rubia vio a su amiga.

-¿Si?- dijo sin despegar los ojos de sus anotaciones.

-¿Cuándo nos presentaras a tu nuevo novio?- Erza al escuchar esto se puso más roja que un tomate, Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Aun no lo sabes, Gray, nuestra amiga la que se hace que no tiene sentimientos tiene novio- dijo en modo de chisme la rubia.

-¡Lucy! ¡Cállate!-

-Pero… ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde…-

-Lalalalalalala, Gray no escuches…- Erza le tapo las orejas al pelinegro con mucha fuerza- Lucy, no puedes guardar un secreto- le dijo en tono de regaño a la rubia.

-Lo siento, es que…-

-Es que nada, Lucy, nadie puede saber que Jellal es mi novio- Todos los de la otra sala abrieron con asombro sus bocas, Lucy noto esto y vio el cartel aquel que decía al aire que estaba en rojo.

-No te preocupes, ya no hará falta que lo diga… Lucy, fuera- la rubia se escondió bajo la mesa silenciosamente.

-¿Qué?- la pelirroja vio atrás de ella y también vio el cartel. Abrió la boca sorprendida y se desmayó dejando libre a Gray, cuyas orejas estaba más rojas que el semáforo (Cuando anda) vio a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, vio al piso y vio a la pelirroja desmayada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? Alguien díganme ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- (Siempre es malo ser el último en enterarse de algo)

* * *

Natsu estaba en su apartamento que estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Dónde está esa camisa?- se preguntaba mientras buscaba en los cajones y tiraba la ropa al piso, al techo y algunos iban por la ventana, como no tuvo éxito en ese cajón busco con su vista en los posibles lugares en donde tal vez estuviera, hasta que diviso una caja y debajo de ella estaba una tela verde, tal vez fuera su camisa, se subió sobre una silla y se estiro para alcanzar el objeto.

-Ya casi, un poco más- el pelirosa se puso de puntillas pero nada más agarrar la tela la caja y todo lo que se encontraba arriba del ropero cayeron sobre él, produciendo un alboroto en todo el edificio.

-De nuevo ese Natsu, es un fastidioso- decía una de las vecinas mientras tendía la ropa.

El chico se sacó una de las cajas de la cabeza.

-Eso dolió- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, cerca de él estaba un pequeño ratón-No me mires así Harry-le dijo al ver que el ratoncito le levantaba la nariz, el pelirosa vio el causante de todo el alboroto, lamentablemente no era su camisa sino la manta favorita de Happy.

-¡Uf! ¡No es! ¡Que lata!- el chico se levantó, en eso tocaron la puerta-¿Quién será?- aparto al ratón y fue a abrir.

-Señora Porlyusica, Hola…- dijo nervioso al verla, era la vecina que más lo regañaba por todo lo que hacía.

-Natsu…- la mujer respiro hondo y le sonrio-Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!- el pelirosa se apartó asustado, la mujer de cabello rosado hecho un vistazo al apartamento del chico-Y por favor cuando me abras la puerta ponte algo- le dijo volviendo a mirarlo, Natsu se alarmo y vio que solo tenía su pantalón.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- el chico entro rápido al apartamento buscando algo para cubrirse. Porlyusica solo frunció el ceño, entro y le aventó algo al pelirosa.

-Seguro por esto hacías tanto escándalo-

-¿Eh?- el chico vio lo que la pelirosa le aventó y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¡Mi camisa!- se la puso mientras la mujer se disponía a irse.

-Arigato- le dijo Natsu viéndola, la mujer se giró y con su semblante serio le dijo.

-Procura de no tirar tus cosas por la ventana, además no tienes que agradecerme a mí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Digamos que yo solo le hice un favor a cierta peliazul-

-¿Juvia?- la mujer asintió y se fue, Natsu se quedó parado ahí.

-Hablando de ella ¿Cómo le estará yendo?- vio en su hombro donde se encontraba Harry- La iremos a ver a la noche ¿Qué dices?- el ratoncito pareció asentir y Natsu siguió en donde estaba.

* * *

-A ver, dígame ¿Tiene novio?-

-¿Por qué le pregunta eso a Juvia?-

-Digamos que es… no se…- el pelinegro vio a la chica seductoramente-Para conocernos mejor- la peliazul tembló, desde que entro a la "Oficina Cocina" Bora le coqueteaba haciendo que cierto minino sufriera ataques de ira, Happy al escuchar lo que le dijo a su amiga erizo los pelos y le mostro sus uñas.

-Eh… mejor, sigamos- dijo nervioso, en su rostro se podía apreciar varios rasguños y mordidas, el neko solo sonrio sarcásticamente.

-Dime… ¿Tienes experiencia en esto?- le pregunto a Juvia.

-Sí, Juvia ya ha trabajado de camarera en varias ocasiones- dijo orgullosa la chica.

-Sí, aquí veo que ya has trabajado en varios restaurantes, cinco en total, pero…- la miro confundido- ¿Por qué te han despedido?-

-Bueno…- miro a Happy como regañándolo- Creo que fueron percances que Juvia no pudo evitar- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-Eso tiene sentido…- el chico cerro el expediente de la chica- No se diga más- se levantó y le extendió la mano- Estas contratada- Juvia se levantó feliz de su asiento, y estrello feliz la mano del pelinegro, este sonrio coqueto y la atrajo hacia él, por suerte estaba el escritorio así que solo atrajo la cabeza.

-Estaremos mucho tiempo juntos- le dijo seductoramente al oído, le chica tembló, Happy mas enojado que nunca se abalanzo al rostro del chico.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Sáquenme este gato loco de encima!- decía mientras trataba de protegerse.

-¡Happy! ¡No! ¡Gatito malo!- la chica agarro un libro y golpeo la cabeza del chico aunque a quien quería pegar era al neko azul quien podía esquivar todos los golpes, como había una ventana abierta, Bora sin querer se dirigió a ella, Juvia se alarmo y rápidamente aparto a Happy, Bora se cayó por la ventana y Juvia abrazaba al neko. La chica se dirigió a la ventana y vio al chico que estaba en un basurero.

-La basura en su lugar- dijo el neko, Juvia lo miro enfadada pero luego su enfado se esfumo y se rio divertida.

-Gracias Happy- le dijo mientras reía.

-Cuando quieras-

* * *

-Fue algo muy cómico ver a Erza así-

-Si Freed, nunca pensé ver a mi amiga de esa forma- Mira y Freed se detuvieron frente a la cabina del programa de la peliblanca- ¿Supongo que vendrás a la cena?- le pregunto Mira a Freed.

-Sí, iré ¿Tú también?-

-Sí, no pienso perderme esa cena por nada del mundo-

-¿Si quieres te puedo ir a buscar e irnos los dos?- Mira pareció pensarlo, hasta que asintió sonriendo al peliverde.

-Me parece perfecto, te veo a las…-

-¿Ocho?- dijo dudoso Freed.

-Perfecto… nos vemos entonces a esa hora- Mira se acercó al peliverde y aparento besarlo en la mejilla pero solo le susurraba algo al oído, justo en ese momento Laxus salía de la oficina de su abuelo con muchos papeles.

-Ese viejo ¿Quién se cree para mandarme a sacar las copias? Mandarme a mi hacer un trabajo de…- se detuvo al ver a Mira y Freed- ¿Mira, Freed?- el rubio le rabio tal escena, Mira besaba al peliverde cuando en realidad solo le estaba hablando al oído pero Laxus no lo noto, no supo porque o porque solo no lo quería admitir es que sintió los celos. Siguió caminando furioso ahora y no por lo de las copias.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye!- Freed se giró molesto ya que alguien le había golpeado en el hombro pero al ver que era Laxus se tranquilizó y lo saludo.

-Hola Laxus ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- pregunto el peliverde mientras se disponía a hacerlo, pero Laxus aparto los papeles para que no los tocara.

-¡No!- Freed se alejó un poco del asustado por como el rubio le había hablado.

-Bueno… bueno… no tienes por qué enojarte amigo- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Te pasa algo Laxus?- Mira se acercó preocupada al chico-¿Pareces más amargado que de costumbre?- el chico se apartó de la peliblanca dejándola confundida.

-¿Tu que sabes? Dedícate a solo hablar de moda y esas cosas- le dijo en un tono no muy agradable, Mira no le gusto la forma en la que el rubio le había hablado y bajo la cabeza avergonzada y triste, jamás alguien le había hablado así y más Laxus.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! No le hables así, no sé qué te ocurre amigo pero tampoco es para que te desquites con nosotros- dijo Freed un poco molesto por la forma en la que Laxus le había hablado a Mira, hacia el si podía soportar que el rubio le hablara así pero no soportaba que le hablara así a Mira.

-¡Mejor cállate! ¡Y ten fotocopias todo esto!- Laxus le dio los papeles a Freed quien solo asintió pero seguía molesto, el rubio dirigió una mirada de enojo a Mira pero esta seguía cabizbaja, se sintió mal pero no quiso demostrarlo se giró y se fue.

-No le hagas caso hay días en que amanece más amargado de lo normal- le dijo Freed a Mira mientras sonreía nerviosamente, Mira levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa al chico para tranquilizarlo, Freed sonrio y se fue.

-Nos vemos- le dijo mientras se alejaba, Mira seguía con su sonrisa pero esta era fingida.

-Laxus…- susurro despacio, el chico que le gustaba había sido por primera vez grosero con ella y ni siquiera se había disculpado, se sentía tan mal por ello (Y es que algunas veces los hombres son tan… hombres)

* * *

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Sí, tengo que ir a cambiarme rápido…- la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Gray la miro confundido y a la vez molesto- Para la entrevista- dijo riendo nerviosa.

-Está bien ¿Te llevo?-

-No, gracias pero prefiero ir sola a mi casa, ya repararon mi auto y quiero probar si quedo bien- la rubio se entusiasmó al recordar a su auto provocando que Gray le saliera una gotita por la cara de la rubia.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana…- el pelinegro se fue y Lucy se dirigió al baño de mujeres, al llegar entro y se puso a buscar algo o más bien a alguien, hasta que diviso unos zapatos negros por debajo de una de las puertas de los retretes.

-Erza ¡Ya sé que estás ahí! Sal- decía mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Déjame Lucy, no saldré más al mundo exterior- respondió la pelirroja.

-Por favor Erza… no te dejes vencer por esto-

-Esto es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance, ya todo el mundo sabe mi relación con Jellal-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Acaso el chico te pidió que guardaran el secreto, porque entonces es un cobarde y…-

-No, Jellal… si quería que le dijéramos a todos sobre nuestra relación-

-No entiendo…-

-Tú no entiendes nada…-

-Mira Erza, sé que soy rubia pero no todas las rubias somos tan tontas, o si no sales en este momento llamo a Ichiya-

-¿No te atreverías?- Lucy saco su celular del bolsillo de su saco y empezó a teclear-

-09… sigo…- decía en un tono burlón, Erza estaba sentada de rodillas en uno de los retretes.

-No, claro que no, Lucy no sería capaz de…- se decía a sí misma no iba a caer en el chantaje de la rubia.

-Men, Men, ¿Quién es?- el celular se puso en altavoz, Erza empujo la puerta y agarro rápidamente el celular.

-Nadie…- decía mientras colgaba, miro a Lucy como regañándola, la rubia solo se divertía por la cara de su amiga.

-Eres la peor amiga del mundo…- le dijo mientras le devolvía el aparato.

-Pues las amigas debemos ser malas de vez en cuando, Erza- Lucy sonrio de manera victoriosa, había conseguido que la pelirroja saliera de su escondite- Ahora… ¿Podemos hablar?- Erza la miro enfadada, suspiro y asintió, las dos amigas salieron para ir a conversar a un lugar mejor.

* * *

Gray estaba manejando su auto, era muy temprano y tenía mucha hambre.

-¡Diablos! Debo de comer algo o si terminare comiéndome mi auto- por suerte estaba cerca del centro comercial, estaciono el automóvil y se dirigió dentro del lugar, empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos viendo los múltiples restaurante que había hay, todos eran buenos pero había un lugar que le agradaba mucho. Se detuvo frente al restaurante de comida rápida "Street" entro y se sentó cerca de la ventana y se dispuso a observar el paisaje.

-¿Le sirvo algo?- pregunto una voz.

-Si… por favor tráigame…- el chico se sorprendió al ver la persona quien lo atendía-¿Juvia?- la chica le sonrio.

-Hola Gray-sama-

* * *

Erza y Lucy se dirigían a un parquecito no muy lejos de la estación.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto la rubia a la pelirroja mientras se dirigían a una de las tantas bancas del lugar, la pelirroja se sonrojo y evadió la mirada a su amiga.

-Nada… solo es que… veras… yo…-

-¿Quieres mantener esa imagen falsa de la chica sin sentimientos?-

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? No…-

-Jellal no es el problema, sino tu- Lucy y Erza se sentaron.

-Pues… si… lo que pasa es que…-

-Erza deberías dejar de tratarte así-

-¿Cómo?-

-Quieres que la gente piense que tú eres una gran líder y sin duda lo eres, quieres que piensen que no te dejas dominar fácilmente, y también que lo del amor a ti no te va-

-No es eso, Lucy- la rubia la miro como regañándole- Esta bien, si es y también es que…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo miedo-

-¿De qué? Jellal es una gran persona-

-Así también era Simón-

-¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Erza como tu amiga te prohíbo que compares a ese tipo con Jellal! Jellal es distinto-

-Pero… Simón… él era así-

-Te abandono, se fue sin decirte nada-

-Ya lo sé, desde esa vez…-

-Desde esa vez nada, mira Erza no tengas miedo de volver a amar, el amor no es malo, es bello y puro, lo malo son las personas que no saben amar… y créeme como Lucy sé muy bien lo que digo-

-Gracias Lucy, realmente eres una gran amiga-

-¡Hey! Para eso estamos los nakamas- Lucy le sonrio a la pelirroja, Erza también le sonrio y luego bajo la mirada apenada.

-Tal vez no tenga nada de malo- pensó.

* * *

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, Juvia solo trabaja-

-¿Trabajas?-

-Sí, hoy es el primer día de Juvia aquí…- Gray estaba sorprendido de ver a la peliazul, bueno realmente no tanto ya que la chica se la pasaba persiguiéndolo todo el día así que pensó que Juvia lo había seguido hasta ese lugar pero por suerte y alivio para él no era así.

-¿Desea algo, señor?-

-¡WWAAHH! ¡¿Happy?!- el pelinegro se asustó al ver al neko azul detrás de él y vestido de camarero- ¿No me digas que el gato también trabaja aquí?- Pregunto señalando al felino quien se encontraba encima de la silla y con una libreta al igual que su amiga.

-No Gray-sama, Happy solo no quiere dejar sola a Juvia-

-¿Y porque?-

-Porque hay un pervertido que no me cae bien- contesto Happy un poco enojado, Gray frunció el ceño.

-¿Un pervertido?-

-Si…- contesto el gato.

-No le haga caso a Happy, Gray-sama, creo que solo está cansado y por eso alucina cosas así- dijo la peliazul nerviosa y tapándole la boca al gato para que ya no siguiera hablando.

-Juvia, si hay alguien que quiere propasarte contigo dímelo para poder romperle la cara- dijo el pelinegro mientras le enseñaba el puño a la chica, no le agradaba la idea de que la chica tuviera a alguien fastidiándole la vida.

-¡Gray-sama está preocupado por Juvia!- exclamo feliz la peliazul.

-No, solo es que no está bien… solo es eso…- contesto un poco apenado y nervioso Gray porque en realidad si estaba preocupado por ella y digámoslo celoso.

-¡Ah! En ese caso…- la chica bajo la mirada apenada y sonrojada por lo que había dicho- No tiene por qué preocuparse no hay nadie que le esté haciendo daño a Juvia…-

-¿Enserio?- dijo no tan convencido por la respuesta.

-En serio, eso creó…- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-No, nada… - la chica dio un suspiro, Gray se sentó de nuevo y agarro la carta.

-Bueno… una hamburguesa-

-¿Grande o chica?- pregunto la chica mientras apuntaba el pedido.

-No, solo tráeme la normal-

-A mí una grande, por favor- dijo Happy quien estaba sentado cerca del pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces ahí, gato?!- dijo Gray, molesto.

-Nada, aquí sentado ¿Y tú?- dijo Happy, tranquilo.

-¿Qué? Yo voy a comer, no era que estabas trabajando-

-Sí, pero tengo derecho a un descanso- Happy acostó su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras respiraba cansado.

-¿Pero Happy si solo has trabajado cinco minutos?- dijo la peliazul un poco extrañada.

-Tú lo dijiste Juvia, Cinco, cinco, cinco minutos sin descansar-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, los animalitos lindos e indefensos tenemos derecho a descansar-

-Está bien, Happy, descansa- Juvia se rindió ya que sabía que Happy era imposible.

-Bueno, a ver…- Gray se giró a ver al neko azul quien seguía en la misma posición- el animalito lindo e indefenso tiene con qué pagar-

-No-

-Entonces ¿cómo piensas comer?-

-Pues no se tu pero yo con la boca-

-¿No me refiero a eso? Sino al dinero-

-¿Que tiene?-

-¿Acaso no piensas pagar tu comida?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo?-

-No seas tonto, pues con dinero- Gray ya no pregunto nada y dejo que Happy pidiera La orden aunque era extraño que un gato tuviera dinero.

-Juvia… dos hamburguesas-

-Enseguida- la chica se retiró mientras Happy se preparaba para comer gratis.

* * *

Lejos de ahí… en la habitación de un motel.

-Sabes Hibiki…- decía una chica mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un chico semidesnudo quien estaba recostado en una gran cama.

-Pues que quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor…- dijo la chica quien no era otra más que Karen.

-Depende…- el chico puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿De qué?- Karen se acercó al chico y cuando estuvo cerca lo beso.

-¿Qué gano?- pregunto Hibiki una vez que la dejo de besar pero sus frentes estaban pegadas,

-Pues… no se… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ya sabes que es lo que quiero…-

-Eres un pervertido- la peliverde se levantó de la cama- ¿Harás el pequeño favor?-

-Sabes que si ¿Qué es?-

-Pues ahí una pequeña amiga de mi novio quien necesita un poco de amor y creo que quiere que Loke se lo dé- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Eso suena interesante ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Sedúcela-

-¿Eh? ¿Y para qué?-

-Enamórala y una vez que lo hayas hecho destrózala, aniquílala que desee no haber nacido-

-¡Epa! Eso suena… no sé si hacerlo…. No me gusta jugar con las mujeres además si tu novio te quiere no te engañara-

-Loke es un mujeriego incorregible a la primera oportunidad que se le presente ira corriendo a hacerme infiel-

-Pues tú no eres muy santa que digamos…-

-Yo soy otra cosa- Karen se giró a ver a Hibiki- ¿Lo harás?-

-Está bien, cuenta con ello… pero…- el pelinaranja se levantó y beso a la chica- ¿Quiero un adelanto de la recompensa?-

-Picaron…-

* * *

-Ultear… vámonos… no es buena idea estar aquí…-

-¿Qué pasa Meredy? No quieres saber que estará haciendo mi hermanito a estas horas-

-Ultear…-

-No te preocupes- las dos chicas estaban recorriendo el centro comercial, estaban siguiendo a Gray, según Ultear para saber información sobre los nuevos aunque la verdadera razón era para llegar a su casa y ver aunque sea de lejos a su madre, no la odiaba aunque era ese sentimiento lo que más anhelaba.

-Hay esta…- dijo la pelirosa señalando una ventana en donde estaba Gray discutiendo con Happy- ¿Eso no es un exceed?- pregunto extrañada Meredy, Ultear se fijó bien y asintió.

-Con que siguen habiendo esas clases de criaturas en este país-

-Pensé que se habían extinguido-

-Pues que tonta eres… acaso no viste a la gata de esa niña ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Wendy-

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, sí, pero es extraño ver a esas criaturas-

-Sí, muy extraño, pagarían muy bien por uno de esos-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-Que un dinerito extra no estaría de más-

-Pero Ultear, comerciar con esas criaturas está prohibido, iríamos a la cárcel-

-Te contare algo Meredy, dicen que si tienes un exceed eres una persona con muy buena suerte, los exceed seguirán siendo unas criaturas extrañas, si tienes uno tienes suerte, dicen que tienen magia, las personas quien tenga un exceed en su casa siempre tienen suerte-

-¿Enserio? Bueno, realmente concuerdo con lo de extrañas pero mágicas…-

-Eso es algo que no se sabe, por eso es que "dicen"-

-Piensas robarlo-

-Obvio, pero ahora no, debemos saber quién es su dueño-

-¿Por qué?-

-Los que encuentran el huevo del exceed son personas especiales…-

-¿Especiales?-

-Sí, más o menos… me refiero que tiene la capacidad de encontrar más exceed, si sabemos de quién es ese exceed, podremos obligarlo a que nos encuentran más de esas criaturas, seriamos ricas ¿No te parece emocionante?-

-Bueno… no se…-

-Gray no es, estoy segura, ese gato ya lo había visto con una chica y un chico-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-

-La vez pasada cuando vigilamos a los nuevos… eso es… el pelirosa es su dueño, Natsu-

-¿Natsu?-

-Sí, pero también estaba su amiga, ¡Ah! Mira, hay esta, es ella- Ultear señalo a Juvia quien venía a servirles su pedido a Gray y a Happy.

-Juvia…- Meredy se sorprendió de ver de nuevo a esa chica.

-¿La conoces? Que bien, entonces la cuestión será descubrir quién de los dos descubrió el huevo de exceed y obligarlo a que nos encuentre más, creo que Hades estará de acuerdo, después de todo Natsu es uno de los nuevos y nuestra misión es que se aleje del programa, no estaría de más que lo obligáramos a que nos encuentre más, si es que él fue quien encontró el huevo de exceed primero, sino su amiga…-

-No, Natsu fue, estoy segura-

-¿Eh?

-Por favor Ultear, no digas que Juvia es la dueña de ese exceed, di solo que es el pelirosa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… porque…-

-Porque nada, mejor cálmate- la pelinegra siguió viendo a los chicos, Meredy estaba nerviosa y asustada.

-Por favor que sea Natsu, por favor- rogaba mentalmente, si Juvia era la especialista en encontrar los huevos de exceed, sabía que Hades sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa para que cooperara, ya que Juvia tenía un carácter muy especial. Si Juvia salía lastimada ya no podría llamarse amiga, ya no.

* * *

-Estas… estas… hermosa…-

-Gracias Natsu… tú también estas muy guapo- Lucy bajo la mirada apenada, estaba vestida con una blusa de color celeste y llevaba una pollera de jeans, su cabello lo había recogido quedando solo sus flequillos, Natsu estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, su camisa verde que estaba abotonada hasta a mita de su cuello y afuera- ¿Nos vamos?-

-Si- Natsu condujo a Lucy hasta su moto, se subieron y fueron para la "cita" no se dieron cuenta que unos ojos azules los observaba.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- dijo Lissana quien estaba dentro de su auto- Y esto… es la guerra-

**¿Eh? Creo que más de uno no estuvo de acuerdo a lo de Lissana… pero todo tiene una razón que muy pronto lo descubrirán**…** aquí me ven con el quinto capítulo de este fic, se está poniendo interesante ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué le hizo Simón a Erza para que ella sea así? ¿Laxus se dará cuenta del amor que le tiene a Mira? O seguirá como Gray ¿Acaso Bora conquistara a Juvia? ¿Ultear y Meredy seguirán con sus planes? ¿Lissana lograra su objetivo? Pues lo descubriremos, cualquier cosa puede pasar, quien sabe tal vez cambio de opinión así coma lo hice con Juvia a que entrara a la radio, Jejeje, no esperen mucho de mí, y no se hagan ilusiones muy pronto puedo ser mala a veces. Agradecimientos a: **

**Angie: Como ves pase por tu perfil… Jeje… Me alegro que seas una fiel seguidora de este fic… realmente gracias por leer este fic… te diré algo cuando lo iba a subir lo dude muchas veces… pero como ves lo subí y aquí estoy, escribiendo cada cosa, un día de estos paso por tus fics…Y con respecto a lo de Makarov, Qué malo es ¿Verdad? Saludos.**

**Juvia: Oh! Miren mi protagonista me escribió un review… que bueno que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi fic… y no te preocupes que todo se solucionara… Saludos**

**PoliFullbuster: Holis… Qué bueno que te guste la amistad de Juvia y Natsu… pero como ves todo tiene una razón… y muy pronto lo descubrirás. Saludos**

**Cynthia: siento no escribir tu nombre completo pero se entiende ¿Verdad?... pero bueno… como todos no estuviste de acuerdo a lo de Lissana… Y sí, yo también quería que entrara Juvia pero si entraba no tendría más ideas… (Esto no es una razón, es un capricho mío? Y la chica pelinegra no apareció aquí pero seguro que te sorprenderás al igual de muchos de saber quién es. Saludos**

**Luchia: ¿Te caíste de la cama? ¡Wow! Debes de haberte llevado una gran desilusión, pero no te preocupes que todo se solucionara y ya no tendrás que caerte de la cama… espera creo que aún lo harás porque ni te imaginas que ideas se me acaban de ocurrir. WAHAHA… ¡ay! Bueno creo que exagero, no me sale la risa maniática. Saludos**

**Lucy: ¡Nalu Forever! ¡Qué lindo me gusto eso! Y no te preocupes no habrá Nali… eso ya aclaro… pero quien sabe… tal vez a algunos les guste las escenas Nali… Saludos**

**NekoFT: Idiota Loke… jamás le hubiera tomado ese concepto pero realmente si es un idiota… por el momento no sucederá nada malo… por ahora… Y qué bueno que te haya gustado la canción… lo dudaba si ponerlo o no pero ¡Bah! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Hay algunos que cantan para entrar a un casting… Saludos...**

**Por ultimo… Gracias por leer este fic… ¡son geniales! Pero como dije (Pero, pero, pero ¿Ya se están cansado?) Todo tiene un propósito y la mía no es nada buena… **

**-Nos leemos…**

**By: Lila**


End file.
